entre tus alas
by Milena shields
Summary: Hoy hace dos años que el amor de mi vida murió, todas las noches duermo evocando su recuerdo, su aroma, sus hermosos labios carnosos que me invitaban a besarla, sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos, recuerdo aquel día, el día que cambio mi vida.ADVERTENCIA: LEMON
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer:

los personajes de sailor moon no son mios si no de naoko takeuchi, la historia si es mia.

Entre tus alas

Hoy hace dos años que el amor de mi vida murió, todas las noches duermo evocando su recuerdo, su aroma, sus hermosos labios carnosos que me invitaban a besarla, sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos, recuerdo aquel día, el día que cambio mi vida. era un día lluvioso.

FLASH BACK

Ella estaba en la cocina hacia de desayunar, me recargue en la puerta se miraba tan hermosa, tarareaba una canción, y bailaba para hacer reír a la pequeña Hotaru, que estaba sentada en la silla de bebes, mi pequeña bebe, me acerque a ella y la tome de la mano y empezamos a bailar, mientras mi bebe reía a carcajadas a pesar de sus escasos 11 meses era una niña muy inteligente.

Desayunamos los tres entre risas y anécdotas, me levante de la mesa para ir a arreglarme para irme a trabajar, cuando termine de arreglarme me despedí de ella, sin saber que no la volvería a ver jamás.

Estaba en la oficina, atendiendo a una pareja de recién casados, recuerdo que entro una llamada, Mimet mi secretaria me dijo que era urgente, la conteste y desde allí fue el mismo infierno.

-señor chiba

-si el habla

-le hablamos del hospital de los Ángeles, su esposa tuvo un accidente.

Sentí como la sangre se me bajaba de golpe a los pies, me levante del asiento sin despedirme de la pareja que me miraban con cara de sorprendidos y a la vez asustados, llegue al hospital en tiempo record.

- Estoy buscando a mi esposa, me informaron que la acababan de traer aquí.

- Cálmese por favor señor, le dijo una enfermera al ver la desesperación de Darién.

- ¿Cuál es el nombre de su esposa?

- Rei chiba.

- Deje le hablo al Dr. Que atendió a la señora permítame. Mire él es el doctor furohata.

- Gracias.

Se acerco al doctor.

-doctor me dijeron que usted atendió a Rei chiba, soy su esposo, dígame como esta por favor.

- lo siento señor chiba su esposa no alcanzó a llegar con vida al hospital, al parecer por el choque se fracturo la parte frontal del cráneo, aparte de hemorragias internas, lo siento mucho.

Darién sintió como se movía el piso, el amor de su vida se había ido, y su hija, ¿su hija?

-mi hija como esta, donde esta mi bebe, le dijo Darién desesperado.

-lo siento señor chiba, ella venia sola, no venia acompañada.

-Darién, el grito de una mujer lo trajo de regreso a su triste realidad. Me dijeron que mi niña tuvo un accidente, donde está, por favor Darién.

-Hotaru ¿Dónde está? Le dijo Darién llorando.

-en la casa

-gracias señor.

-hijo que está pasando, le dijo, el padre de Rei.

- el, soltó el llanto ya no podía con su dolor, sentía como su mundo feliz se venía abajo.

-no, Darién, dime que no, no es cierto, esto es un error, le dijo Jenny.

-lo siento Jenny, le dijo abrazándola.

-noooooooo, noooooooooo, no lo acepto, ella es muy joven.

-Jenny tranquilízate, por favor, recuerda a nuestra nieta.

Fin del flash back

De allí toda mi vida dio un cambio drástico, ella había ido a buscarme al trabajo, para darme una sorpresa.

-papito, no llodes, no me guta que tes llodando, le dijo la niña quitándole las lagrimas que brotaban.

-no estoy llorando, mi niña hermosa, le dijo tomándola entre sus brazos.

-yo también la estlaño.

-lo sé.

Mientras en otro lugar una hermosa rubia de ojos azules sentada de tras de su escritorio en su oficina lujosa esperando los contratos para los nuevos departamentos que vendería en unos minutos.

-angi, por favor podrías traer un café súper cargado.

-claro jefa, en un minuto.

-gracias

Entrando una chica de cabello marrón atado en una trenza,

- haber serenita platícame ¿qué tal la borrachera de anoche?

-buenísima diamante casi se me declara, pero en eso llega lita y pun se arrepintió, entonces por la desilusión, Emi, lita, mina y yo nos emborrachamos hasta perdernos.

-pues mira las consecuencias.

-lo sé, siento como me taladra la cabeza.

-jajaja, mientras tomaba una foto que la rubia tenía en su escritorio.

-las chicas son muy agradables.

-si lástima que no fuiste anoche te hubieras divertido como enana.

-pues sí, oye pero aquí en la foto son cinco.

-sí.

-las conozco a todas, pero la chica morena, jamás la había visto.

-haber, oh ella es mi amiga Rei Hino hace años que no se de ella, mmm poniendo su mano en la barbilla, como unos cinco años, desde que se mudo a Osaka.

-¿y jamás la has tratado de buscar?

-pues no, ahora que lo dices no se de ella desde entonces, pero voy hablar con las chicas creo que es hora de un reencuentro.

En eso suena el teléfono y lo contesta angi.

- Constructora y bienes raíces beuty moon

- Buenas tardes quisiera informarme sobre los condominios que están en la zona más exclusiva de Tokio.

- Si permítame un momento para darle toda la información, amiga me retiro, ah se me olvidaba los contratos te los trae el notario en una hora ah te llego correspondencia.

- Gracias amiga.

Serena se quedo revisando la correspondencia, había una carta en especial que le llamo su atención.

Jonatán Hino (NA: no sé cómo se llamaban los padres de Rei), remitente Osaka 23 de septiembre de 2011.

Muy intrigada abrió la carta, pensando ¨que extraño que el padre de Rei me haya escrito mm tal vez es una invitación, a lo mejor se caso con cómo se llamaba a si Nicolás jijiji ¨ abriendo el sobre amarillo.

Querida serena:

Tal vez se te haga extraño que te escriba estas líneas después de tantos años sin saber de nosotros, sé que es muy tarde para decirte que mi pequeña hija Rei sufrió un accidente hace dos años, ayer Jenny decidió revisar las cosas de Rei, y se encontró con fotografías que te darás cuenta vienen en el sobre y una carta de mi niña dedicada a ti.

Sé que no tengo perdón por no haberte buscado, para su funeral, pero sabes que mi hija era muy alegre y no quería que nadie sufriera.

Cuídate mucho y sabes que para nosotros siempre serás como una hija.

Sin más Jonatán Hino.

Serena no daba crédito a lo que leía se le vinieron tantos recuerdos de ella y su amiga, sus lagrimas brotaban, sentía un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho, pronto rompió el llanto al ver las fotos que el señor Hino le había mandado, eran ella y Rei abrazadas tenían 17 años, se la habían tomado unos días antes de su partida.

-sere aquí están los con... sere que pasa, estas bien.

-no, Rei, oh no porque, yo, trata de comunicarte con las chicas y diles que las espero en el crown, en 20 minutos por favor. Levantándose de su silla,

-pero sere, mira como estas, por favor haz lo que te pedí.

En Osaka.

-Darién, hace dos años que mi hija nos dejo, tú has vivido en la tristeza estos dos años y no es justo, ni para ti, ni para mi nieta.

-sin ella no soy nada Jonatán.

-pues no es justo, ni para mi nieta, ni para ti, debes de seguir con tu vida y ser feliz es lo que ella hubiese deseado.

-Darién, mi esposo tiene razón, mira a la pequeña Hotaru, es retraída y siempre esta triste, tienes que salir adelante, por ella.

-tienes razón Jenny, por mi hija voy a salir adelante.

-sabes que nosotros te apoyaremos en todo.

-gracias, saben que los quiero como a mis padres.

-lo sabemos hijo y te queremos igual, ahora ve por mi nieta para que venga a cenar.

-gracias Jenny dándole un beso en la mejilla se fue por su hija.

- crees que de resultado.

-¿de qué hablas? Le dijo a su marido, con cara de what.

-de que ella vendrá.

-por supuesto que vendrá.

Mientras en el crown serena estaba sentada lejos del bullicio de la gente sacando el sobre blanco que había llegado junto con la carta del señor Hino.

Serena:

Amiga te escribo esta carta para decirte cuanto te he extrañado y cuanta falta me han hecho tu y las chicas, ya hace tres años que no las veo, buenos sin más rodeos, me case, si ya sabes di mi mal paso jajaja, tengo una hermosa bebe de 10 meses de nacida es hermosa, se parece a su papá. Darién es un chico soñador, es un hermoso arquitecto, si lo conocieras te llevarías súper bien con él, es todo lo contrario de nosotras, lo amo más que a nadie en el mundo, el y yo queremos bautizar a la pequeña Hotaru, y ¿Qué crees? Quiero que tú seas la madrina espero tu pronta respuesta, te quiero mucho amiga y no sabes cuánto te extraño.

Espero verte pronto y así ponernos al día.

Te quiere tu mejor amiga

Rei Hino.

-¿amiga porque tú, por qué?

-sere ¿qué paso? Le dijo Emi muy preocupada.

-oh chicas, le dijo sere llorando.

-¿Qué te hizo el idiota de diamante? Le dijo lita.

-no él, es que

-amiga, trata de calmarte por favor, nos tienes muy preocupadas, angi nos dijo que nos querías aquí lo más pronto posible que estabas muy mal.

-recibí una carta del señor Hino.

-¿y eso? Dijo Emi.

-Rei tuvo un accidente.

-¿pero está bien verdad sere? Le dijo mina

-no ella murió.

-ohh no pero cuando fue dijo Emi muy triste por la noticia.

-al parecer hace dos años.

Las chicas se dieron un abrazo, consolándose todas, cuando estaban más calmadas les enseño las fotografías y la carta que Rei nunca le pudo mandar, así que decidieron partir todas a Osaka, solo les faltaba avisarles a los señores Hino.

La semana se fue más rápido de lo normal, las chicas partirían a Osaka el viernes terminando todas sus deberes se fueron en la camioneta de lita se detuvieron en un centro comercial donde había un toy's rouses (creo que así se escribe) querían llevarle muchos juguetes a la nueva sobrinita, querían llevar alegría a la pequeña y no mas tristeza. Después de seis horas llegaron a su destino, todavía era temprano, así que decidieron llegar directo a la casa de su amiga.

-tocaron la puerta de la casa, una, dos, tres veces y nadie salió.

-que bien sere, que no les dijiste que llegábamos ahora. Le dijo mina molesta.

-pues no se me olvido llamarles. Jejeje con una gota en la cabeza.

- solo a nosotros se nos ocurre, dejarle a sere la llamada sabiendo lo despistada que es, le dijo Emi, riéndose.

-es cierto sere, mira que apenas sabias que veníamos ahora y eso porque te lo recordé toda la semana, le dijo mina fingiendo pena.

-hay chicas, ya les dijo serena, tenía muchos contratos que concretar, dijo lita

-así que no se quejen, que casi les hice todos sus trabajos, para estar libres estos quince días que nos vamos a quedar.

-jajaja tienes razón.

-buenas tardes les dijo un hombre que salía de la casa de enseguida, buscan a los señores Hino.

-si dijo serena que estaba de espaldas, se volteo hacia él, y quedo suspendida en el aire, sus ojos color zafiro la hipnotizaron. Pero él no se quedaba atrás la recorrió por completo, con su mirada.

-si estamos buscando a los señores Hino, ¿no sabes a qué hora llegan? Le pregunto mina.

-sacando al chico de su ensoñación, pues no creo que tarden. Dijo muy serio. Sin dejar de ver a la rubia.

-creo que los esperamos aquí, ¿serena?

-si lita dime, mirando al chico, no podía creer que tanta belleza estuviera escondido en un lugar tan pequeño.

-¿Dónde nos vamos a quedar? ¿Por qué si hiciste reservaciones en el hotel? Verdad

-abrió los ojos como platos, maldición dijo por lo bajo, yo este, es que, sobándose la cabeza riéndose, ¿lo siento?

-y ahora, dijo Emi ¿Qué vamos hacer?

-deja lo arreglo en un segundo, dijo serena dando la espalda al hermoso moreno de ojos azules que no apartaba su vista de ella. Saco su celular y marco, por fin el chico le dio privacidad. – angi necesito un favor, necesito una reservación en el hotel de Osaka

-que sea el mejor sere o te mato, dijo mina.

-si de 5 estrellas, ham 4 habitaciones, es mejor así.

-si yo quiero privacidad dijo Emi.

-si espero tu llamada.

-pobre angi le cargas la mano, lo bueno es que no te ha abandonado. Dijo lita

-jajaja, le dijo serena con sarcasmo, para eso es mi secretaria, y gana más que ustedes tres juntas, le dijo serena levantando la mano con señal de triunfo.

-maldición dijo mina con razón no me quería decir cuánto ganaba.

El chico las miraba sorprendido, como cuatro chicas tan distintas y a la vez tan iguales podía llevarse tan bien, real mente estaba divertido mirándolas discutir.

En eso sonó el celular de la rubia

-que paso angi, conseguiste las habitaciones, si gracias te debo una, bueno si, mil, bye nos vemos en dos semanas, si se te ofrece algo ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

-ya tenemos reservaciones en el hotel Hyatt de aquí.

-sii dejo la rubia, ahora solo hay que esperar a que vengan los señores Hino.

-bueno yo las dejo con permiso. Dijo el moreno.

-Gracias dijo serena.

-de nada, si se les ofrece algo, estoy en esa casa azul

-gracias guapo, dijo mina guiñándole el ojo.

-que te pasa mina te dio un espasmo en el ojo dijo serena muy molesta, y todas se echaron a reír.

Después de 45 minutos llegaron los señores Hino.

-chicas, no puedo creerlo dijo Jenny, entre lagrimas de felicidad, corría hacia ellas para abrazarlas a cada una de ellas. Mira amor como están grandes y preciosas.

-muy hermosas cariño, buenas tardes chicas es un gusto tenerlas aquí. Les dijo el señor hino.

-gracias le dijeron todas.

-pero pasen por favor, tienen mucho esperándonos.

-no acabamos de llegar, le dijo serena antes de que mina metiera las cuatro patas.

-o por dios dejen verlas bien tomando a serena de la mano dando para que diera vuelta y verla bien, que grande y hermosa estas, ya no traes tus chonguitos, jajaja, estas hermosa, ya eres toda una señorita.

Después miro a mina e hizo lo mismo con ella y las demás, trajo café para platicar.

En eso entraron Darién y la pequeña Hotaru

-chicas dejen les presento a mi yerno y a mi nieta.

-es el Darién chiba y la pequeña Hotaru. Dejando sorprendidas a las chicas ya que era el morenazo que les había gustado, tanto que se sintieron apanadas .Les dijo la señora Hino,

-mira ella es serena Tsukino, la mejor amiga de Rei, cuando escucho eso Darién se lleno de tristeza.

-mucho gusto, le dijo serena.

-el gusto es mi serena.

-ella es Emi mizuno, también amiga de Rei.

-mucho gusto Darién.

-el gusto es mío.

-ellas son mina aino y lita kino, igual amigas de Rei.

-Mucho gusto

-el gusto es nuestro.

-ven hijo siéntate aquí, Darién se sentó junto a sus suegros llevando a la pequeña con él.

La niña tenía la mirada triste y era una niña muy seria para la edad que tenia, todos se quedaron en silencio así que serena se decidió a romperlo.

-así que tu eres la pequeña Hotaru.

-la niña solo movió la cabeza, mientras Jenny la miro con tristeza.

-yo soy serena, le extendió la mano y se arrodillo en el piso para ver si la niña se acercaba a ella ya que estaba muy retirada.

Darién la miro extrañado, la niña no quería nada con nadie solo con él y sus abuelos desde la muerte de Rei, la niña ya no sonreía, todo era tristeza para ella y para él, pero para sorpresa de todos, la niña se bajo del regazo de su padre y le tomo la mano a serena y camino hacia ella abrazándola con mucha fuerza, la rubia se sorprendió pero igual la abrazo y la niña soltó el llanto.

A serena y a sus amigas se les rompió el corazón con la pequeña, junto con todos los que estaban en esa sala, Jenny lloraba en silencio.

Serena se separo de la niña un poco. – dime porque lloras hermosa.

-mi mami ya no está.

-claro que esta.

-donde

-aquí, le dijo poniéndole un dedo del lado del corazón. Mientras tú la recuerdes ella no se va a ir, le dijo, dejando a Darién sorprendido. Ya no llores. Le dijo de una manera muy tierna.

La niña solo movió la cabeza. Ella le seco las lágrimas y en un susurro le dijo

-te tenemos una sorpresa, quieres verla.

-sí, le dijo la niña en un susurro, serena se levanto y la tomo de la mano y se la entrego a Darién, espérame aquí.

Serena salió seguida de las chicas a la camioneta bajaron varios paquetes y enserio que eran varios, solo serena llevaba como 10 juguetes grandes chicos, y medianos.

La niña al verlos se puso súper conténtenla y mas al ir abriendo juguete por juguete la cara de felicidad al ir abriéndolos, no tenia precio, después de que Rei había muerto en el accidente, la niña no había sonreído jamás pero al parecer la rubia y sus amigas habían llegado a traer felicidad a esa casa.

-woooow papito mida estoy decibiendo mas degalos que en navidad.

-si mi amor, muchas gracias serena, muchachas, gracias por estar aquí.

-de nada Darién. Le dijo serena mientras ayudaba a Hotaru abrir una barbie (NA: ya saben todos los hilos esos que les ponen cuando las van a abrir, hasta parce que una niña va a abrir sola una muñeca de esas, pregúntenselo a mardia, me niña)

- ¿y a que se dedican? Les pregunto el señor Hino.

-pues dirigimos una agencia de bienes raíces las cuatro, y sere es la jefa. Dijo mina

-pero que no se supone que querías ser modelo serena.

-pues si pero mejor estudie economía, y como queríamos estar juntas estudiamos carreras parecidas, y voala, abrimos la agencia constructora y bienes raíces beuty moon.

-y que desempeño tiene cada una le pregunto Darién muy intrigado.

-yo soy la que se encarga de la construcción, soy arquitecta, así que me encargo de las casa nuevas, dijo lita.

-bueno, yo soy la decoradora de interiores, y pues decoro y arreglo las casa usadas, y las casas nuevas las decoro dependiendo de la petición de los clientes. Dijo mina.

-yo por ser la más inteligente, jajaja soy la encargada de la administración de la empresa, y soy la que cierra los contratos de compras de casas y de terreno en un precio menor, para las remodelaciones que sere ve a querer hacer. Dijo Emi.

-y yo me dedico a los contratos con los peces gordos, los que nos dejan mayores ganancias, además de que me encargo de las ventas y de dirigir la empresa, encontrar los terrenos, y cosas como esas.

-valla están muy bien acopladas dijo Jonatán.

-estar todo el día juntas no es molesto, les pregunto Jenny.

-no, la verdad es que casi no estamos juntas, ya que lita y mina se encargan de los proyectos de construcción y decoración juntas, y sere y yo de el área financiera. Pero cada una por separado, así que los viernes nos dedicamos solo a nosotras.

-¿y los novios que tal?

En eso Darién se tenso, y ni él supo porque.

-pues no, ninguna tiene novio. Dijo lita fingiendo tristeza

-me alegra que tengan una vida muy completa, me da mucho gusto chicas Rei estaría orgullosa de todas ustedes. Dijo Jonatán

-mi Rei, dijo Jenny, con tristeza, mirando a Darién que tenía la cabeza agachada.

Las chicas se pusieron melancólicas, mirando a la familia que tenían delante de ellas, llenos de tristeza y de dolor, pero tratando de salir adelante. Así se les fue la tarde los señores Hino las invitaron a merendar, Darién se retiro a su casa, que era enseguida de la casa de sus suegros, la niña, se quedo con sus abuelos, ya que estaba emocionada con las amigas de su mamá pero sobre todo con serena, desde el primer momento que la vio le cayó muy bien.

-bueno señora ya es tarde es hora de retirarnos dijo Emi.

-pero no se van quedar aquí.

-no queremos incomodarlos, pero mañana nos veremos temprano dijo serena mirando a Hotaru que la miraba muy triste, porque ya se iban.

-bueno, mañana las invito a desayunar, sirve que las llevo a conocer los al rededores hay unos lugares muy bonitos y pintorescos, les dijo Jenny.

-entonces nos vemos aquí mañana, dijo mina con una gran sonrisa.

-si traeremos todo para hacer un rico pastel de chocolate que se que te va encantar Hotaru le dijo lita.

Las chicas su fueron a su hotel como tenían las reservaciones hechas, estaban muy cansadas después del viaje más aparte toda la tarde habían jugado con Hotaru, les parecía muy triste que una niña de esa edad estuviera tan triste, así que se propusieron hacerla feliz mientras ellas estuvieran allí.

A la mañana siguiente las chicas llegaron muy temprano a la casa de la familia Hino, Darién y Hotaru ya se encontraban allí, sentados en el comedor, así que las chicas tomaron su lugar y se dedicaron a platicar amenamente, Darién miraba a serena disimuladamente cosa que no paso por desapercibida por Jenny, así que se puso muy contenta ya que su plan estaba saliéndole muy bien y lo mejor es que ella no estaba interviniendo casi en nada. Jejeje rio para sus adentros.

-¿así que Hotaru no nos has dicho cuántos años tienes? Le pregunto lita

-así le enseño dos deditos

-pero la próxima semana es su cumpleaños. Dijo Jonatán

-¿Qué día? Pregunto mina

-el 5 de octubre dijo Darién.

-pero nunca le hemos festejado su cumpleaños dijo Jenny

-serena abrió los ojos como platos, mirando a Darién haciéndole una mirada reprobatoria de pronto su vista se topo con la de mina, ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

Mina solo asintió con la cabeza.

De pronto todas gritaron last Friday naigth jajajajaja.

-oh es una clave dijo Emi muy sonrojada ya que todos se les quedaron viendo con cara de bicho raro.

-¿clave? Dijo Darién muy sorprendido.

-jajaja solo nosotras cuatro nos entendemos, le dijo mina.

-bueno creo que tenemos cosas que hacer, ponernos de acuerdo les dijo Emi así que haremos una reunión de emergencia, con permiso.

-chicas, síganme. Dijo Jenny dejando a Darién, Jonatán y Hotaru muy confundidos

-bueno como le hacemos, le pregunto serena a Jenny que ya se retiraba.

-¿yo?

-si Jenny necesitamos que alguien distraiga a Hotaru le dijo serena.

¿Para qué? Les dijo Jenny ya muy asustada.

-hay Jenny, para que va a ser para la fiesta sorpresa, le dijo lita.

-fi…

-¿quién va a entretener a la niña? Dijo lita interrumpiendo a Jenny

-serena, dijo Jenny muy decidida

-si está bien yo lo hago, pero ¿cómo?

Pues en la casa de Darién, la verdad es que desde que mi hija murió esa casa está hecha un desastre le hace falta un toque femenino.

-pero y si él no quiere. Dijo mina

-claro que querrá de eso me encargo yo dijo serena levantando la ceja y cruzando los brazos.

-pues manos a la obra que solo tenemos 5 días para la fiesta, dijo Emi

- .

-me podrías invitar a tu casa hot. Le dijo serena Darién ya no estaba por que se había ido a trabajar junto con Jonatán él era arquitecto al igual que Darién.

-¿puedo abue?

-si mi niña le dijo Jenny

-Vamos pes tomo a serena de la mano y la encamino hacia la casa de enseguida mientras las chicas preparaban todo para la fiesta, Jenny tenía que encargarse de el arreglo de la casa, lita de la comida, aperitivos y el pastel, mina y Emi de comprar los arreglos, los dulces para el bolo, la piñata, el brinca brinca, el karaoke, tanto que hacer y en menos de una semana.

Mientras sere entraba a la casa de Darién se quedaba estupefacta, era todo un desorden, un caos, basura, ropa tirada por todos lados, los trastos hasta el techo, comida podrida y el refrigerador ni hablar, Hotaru la guio hasta las recamaras pero todo estaba igual, ropa tirada por el pasillo, la recamara de la niña tenía tirado los juguetes fotografías y demás, la recamara de Darién, tenia ropa de mujer que se imagino que era de Rei, fotografías regadas, ropa de el todo un caos.

-creo que esto nos va a llevar más de una semana, dijo serena mas para ella que para otra persona.

-mi abue dice que esto es un ba, ba su de dooo.

-¿Qué te parece si le ayudamos a tu papi a limpiar? Así le damos una sorpresa.

-siiiiii

-empecemos por la cocina

Las dos se dirigieron a la cocina, serena saco, lo necesario para lavar y desinfectar los trastos, así que la lavavajillas no les iba a quitar la suciedad así que se puso unos guantes y se puso a lavar ella misma los trastos, sartenes y demás, allí duro casi toda la mañana reviso el refrigerador, saco la comida podrida y limpio el refrigerador, ya pasada de las 3 de la tarde la cocina estaba casi lista, pero como ya tenían hambre y no podían ir a la casa de los Hino, serena decidió ir al supermercado junto con Hotaru así surtió la despensa de la casa de Darién ya que iba a estar toda la semana en esa casa no se iban a morir de hambre llegaron a la casa y desempacaron el mandado, dejando a fuera los ingredientes para hacer una rica lasaña, ya eran cerca de las 5 de la tarde y sere ya llevaba la mitad de la comida, Hotaru estaba sentada arriba de un gabinete mientras serena le cantaba una canción, de micrófono traía una cuchara mientras la lasaña salía del horno, serena cantaba y le bailaba a la niña.

Al momento de ser realista

Nunca me considere un especialista

Y sin embargo en mi cambio

Sé exactamente como sucedió

Darién había llegado y miro a serena cantándole a Hotaru y la niña estaba tan feliz, recordó el último día que había pasado con Rei.

Mi corazón palpitaba

Cada vez que ese hombre se me acercaba

Y con el tiempo me empezó a gustar

Debo decir que no me fue tan mal

Mientras serena empezaba a bailar, Darién miraba a Hotaru, la felicidad que la niña tenía en la cara, no se comparaba con nada.

Como de repente Todo se ha ordenado

Desde que ha llegado mi vida cambio

Ya no soy la misma que tú conociste entonces

Ahora soy mucho mejor

Darién fijo su vista en la hermosa rubia que tenia agarrado el cabello en una coleta, tenía una blusa negra ceñida al cuerpo y unos jeans apretados que hacían lucir su figura a todo su esplendor Darién estaba atontado con esa hermosa mujer.

Porque me di cuenta que tubo sentido

Haber recorrido lo que recorrí

Si al final de cuentas él era mi recompensa

Qué suerte que nunca me fui

En eso serena se dio una vuelta y quedo frente a Darién se puso más roja que un tomate al ver la sonrisa de ese hermoso hombre.

-Darién ¿tienes mucho aquí?

-no acabo de llegar, le dijo caminando hacia Hotaru, la tomo en brazos woow, que bien les quedo la cocina.

- de veda papi, y ayude a sede, a limpiad, y haced ¿cómo?

-lasaña. Por qué no te sientas Darién, debes de venir cansado, en un minuto sirvo la comida, anda hot tu también ve a lavarte las manos corre, le dijo serena, mientras acomodaba los platos en la mesa y acomodaba todo para servir, mientras Darién la miraba, estaba maravillado con esa hermosa rubia, aunque tanto tiempo sin mujer ya le estaba pasando factura.

Hotaru llego y serena sirvo la lasaña.

-espero que les guste.

-así que además de ser profesionista, limpia casas eres cocinera.

-pues la verdad es que me defiendo en la cocina, no soy el chef oropesa (NA: un chef de aquí de México que cocina 2, 2) pero me defiendo, y pues en mi casa siempre está organizado y limpio gracias a mi.

-¿vives sola?

-sí, mis padres por lo regular están de viaje, ahora andan conociendo las playas de mexicanas conocen casi todo el mundo.

-¿eres hija única?

-no, somos dos mi hermano Samuel es dos años más chico que yo, pero el ya está casado, así que soy las única soltera de la familia.

- te quedo muy bien la cocina, cambio de tema ya que pensó que estaba platicando cosas más intimas y no quería que pensara que era un entrometido.

-gracias, pero la verdad es que creo que necesitas una remodelación en esta casa.

-Rei la decoro.

-sobre eso yo creo que ya es hora de que saques las cosas de ella, no está bien que Hotaru viva así entre tanta tristeza.

-Darién solo torció la boca, creo que tienes razón,

-mira deja ayudarte a decorar tu casa, para que tengas ganas de estar aquí y no fuera de aquí, y así Hotaru tenga un lugar sano para vivir, los recuerdo se quedan en tu mente y en tu corazón, no en esta casa.

-no lo sé.

-piénsalo y mañana me dices que te parece.

-anda papi, yo quiedo demodelad mi casa.

-está bien, saco de la cartera una tarjeta de crédito dorada. Toma compra lo que necesites y puedes hacer lo que quieras con esta casa

-serena arqueo una ceja, jajaja ¿seguro? Mejor ¿porque tú no me ayudas?

-está bien en que quieres que te ayude.

-las cosas de Rei, creo que alguien más puede necesitarlas.

-está bien.

-vamos.

-si

Los tres se dirigieron a la recamara principal, guardaron las cosas de Rei en una maleta, mientras Darién le platicaba a serena como la había conocido y muchas anécdotas más, así se les fue la tarde restante, para Darién fue muy divertido, esa rubia aparte de hermosa era muy inteligente y perspicaz, estar con ella era fascinante, además trataba a Hotaru como una hija de ella, era perfecta pero tenía miedo, miedo de sufrir.

A las nueve de la noche fueron a la casa de los Hino que los habían invitado a merendar.

-chicas les dijo serena enseñándoles la tarjeta de crédito que Darién le había prestado para la remodelación de la casa.

-woow dijo mina, esto va a estar en grande, jejejejeje

-hay Darién tu le has dado a serena algo que ningún hombre le ha dado. Le dijo lita

-si ¿Qué? le dijo Darién muy apenado arqueando la ceja.

-pues la confianza de darle la tarjeta de crédito, dijo Emi.

-pobre de ti, jajajaja dijo mina

-ya basta tontas, no soy mat braunett pero voy hacer lo mejor que pueda. ¿Nos vamos?

-si ya es muy tarde, gracias Jenny, nos vemos mañana.

-Bye muchachas, les dijo Jonatán.

**POV DARIEN**

Serena se despidió de Hotaru con un beso, y así se fue, ya en la casa de los chiba o sea de Hotaru y Darién, el estaba acostando a la niña en su cama, tratando de que se durmiera temprano.

-papito.

-dime mi niña

-quiero una mamita.

-tu mamita esta en el cielo.

-no a ella no, quiedo que sedena sea mi mamita, dijo Hotaru cerrando sus ojitos quedándose profundamente dormida, Darién le dio un beso en la frente y camino hacia su habitación sentándose en su cama tomando una foto donde están él y Rei el día de su boda, ella tenía 6 meses de embarazo, eran una pareja feliz.

-hay chaparra, como enamorarme de otra persona sin sentir que te traiciono, pero Hotaru necesita una mamá y yo quisiera rehacer mi vida y hacer a nuestra hija feliz, amor ayúdame a saber qué hacer.

A la mañana siguiente serena llego muy puntual a la casa de Darién y Hotaru, mientras las chicas llegaban con los Hino para comprar las cosas de la fiesta, serena se llevaría a la niña a la mueblería a comprar una sala, un comedor nuevo, la recamara de la niña y la de Darién.

-buenos días, ¿los desperté? Dijo serena ya que era domingo y era muy temprano

-no pasa, le dijo Darién abriendo la puerta de la casa ¿café?

-si por favor ¿y Hotaru?

-dormida.

-puedo despertarla.

Adelante estás en tu casa, serena subió hasta la habitación de la niña, Darién se fue detrás de ella haber que hacía, entonces serena le dio un beso en la frente, y en el oído le susurro.

-buenos días hermosa princesa dormilona ya es hora de despertarse.

-no, le dijo la niña adormilada.

-anda princesa que vamos a ir de COMPRAS, le dijo con una gran sonrisa, pero Hotaru no se despertó así que decidió despertarla con cosquillas.

-jajajajaja, jajajaja, jajajaja no ya no me voy a hacer pis, jajajaja ya me voy a despetad, ya

-jajaja anda pues levántate, vamos a darte un baño, le dijo Darién.

-si, por que los voy a invitar a comer en el McDonald's ¿Qué te parece?

-siiii, yo quiedo jugad en los jueguitos.

-entonces vamos a darte un baño. Le dijo Darién.

-mejor yo la baño mientras tú te arreglas.

-está bien, Darién se fue a su habitación para arreglarse mientras serena, metía a Hotaru a la tina y la bañaba, estaban tan divertidas al último serena termino empapada pero Darién miraba que su hija era feliz al lado de la rubia, serena traía con ella un cambio de ropa ya que el día anterior se había ido muy sucia de la casa a sí que estaba preparada.

Cuando al fin estuvieron listos Darién le abrió la puerta del copiloto a serena ya cómodo a Hotaru en el portabebés, mientras iban en camino Darién miraba a serena disimuladamente, mientras la rubia hacia lo mismo, estar con ella le aceleraba el corazón y lo ponía muy nervioso pensaba el que ni con Rei le había pasado algo parecido, pero con ella desde el primer día en que la vio sintió como si le hubiera robado el corazón, no podía sacarse esos ojos azules de la cabeza.

Llegaron al McDonald's y la niña salió disparada a los jueguitos mientras Darién ordenaba los hot cakes y la cajita feliz.

-está realmente feliz le dijo Darién a serena

-sí, es una niña realmente hermosa.

-gracias serena, mirando a serena a los ojos poniendo su mano encima de la de ella.

-porque. Le dijo muy confundida.

-por llegar a darle luz a nuestras vidas, mi hija es muy feliz desde que tu llegaste.

-ella se merece ser feliz Darién, y tu también, le dijo muy seria.

-papito, sere, hola. Les decía Hotaru desde los jueguitos mientras corría con los demás niños.

Así pasaron una mañana muy divertida mientras Darién hacia todo lo posible por tocar a serena nuevamente, ella solo lo miraba y le sonreía, llegaron a la mueblería y empezaron escogiendo la sala, después el comedor y la recamara de Darién pero Hotaru no encontraba nada que le gustara hasta que encontró una recamara tipo princesas, dependiendo de los muebles serena decoraría de la casa, una vez terminadas las compras se regresaron a la casa para sacar los muebles viejos, para empezar a pintar ya que el martes llevarían los muebles

Este es el primer capítulo de entre tus alas espero que les guste mucho este fic, les pido rw

Muchos, si se puede la canción es de miranda enamorada.

Atte.

**mony**


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer:

Estos personajes no son míos, si no de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia si es mía.

_**ENTRE TUS ALAS**_

El jueves para las 7 de la noche ya tenían redecorado casi toda la casa, en la sala habían cambiado la pintura de la pared con unos tonos tierra, y unos sillones tipo L en color crema con unos taburetes del mismo color habían un tapete color marrón y una mesa de centro tipo rustica y pequeña en la pared del fondo que daba hacia el pasillo de la cocina había una mesita donde había un ramo con flores rojas hermosas, y una fotografía en un marco de plata donde salían Hotaru, Darién y Rei unos meses antes de que esta ultima falleciera la cocina era el único lugar donde habían dejado los muebles viejos, salvo el antecomedor que lo habían cambiado por uno más moderno, las recamaras la de Darién era una hermosa cama negra matrimonial con un peinador del mismo color y una alfombra color crema, la recamara de Hotaru era rosa con dibujos de todas las princesas, la cabecera era de forma de la carrosa de la cenicienta, el colchón era matrimonial con las colchas de las princesas en color rosa, la alfombra era la misma que la de Darién.

Darién cada minuto se sorprendía mas de serena, era unas chica llena de vida siempre tenía una sonrisa que brindar, era una persona muy cálida, ella le había explicado el plan de su suegra y las chicas de mantener a Hotaru alejada de la casa de los abuelos ya que le estaban organizando una fiesta sorpresa a la niña, pero él estaba encantado de tener a serena en su casa a diario, con tan solo unos días estaba aprendiendo a quererla.

-Darién ¿me estas escuchando? Le dijo serena sentándose en la mesa de centro quedando frente él.

Este la miro sorprendido y se acerco a ella tenía ganas de probar esos labios color carmín, se a cerco mas y mas y ya cuando estaba a nada de besarla, sonó el celular de la rubia, que lo saco de su ensoñación.

POV SERENA

Cuando terminamos de acomodar los cuadros de la sala mire a Darién que estaba sentado en el sillón muy pensativo así que se me ocurrió preguntarle lo que fuera, la verdad es que quería saber si le había gustado lo que había hecho en la sala jejeje siempre tan curiosa así que me acerque a él.

-¿te gusto como quedo el diseño de la sala? Pero no me contesto, demonios, a lo mejor no le gusto y se está arrepintiendo de tenerme aquí, pero que sexi se ve, serena ponte quieta.-Darién ¿me estas escuchando? Le dije sentándome en la mesa de centro quedando frente él.

De pronto el me miro, era una mirada llena de ternura y de curiosidad a la vez, me miro los labios y de pronto me miro a los ojos y fue todo tan mágico, era hechizante una corriente eléctrica circulo por todo mi cuerpo.

Serena estaba sorprendida de lo cerca que estaba ese cuerazo de ella, la iba a besar estaba tan cerca de probar los labios de ese chico que le robo el sueño desde la primera vez que lo vio, cada vez estaba más cerca de ella su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte, cerró los ojos y cuando él estaba a nada de besarla sonó su celular, mierda pensó. Saque mi celular y le conteste a la inoportuna de mi asistente, asistente asisTONTA será bah pero yo la corro.

-bueno… ¿Qué pasa Angi?...si… está bien te marco más tarde. No me moví de mi lugar haber si tomaba la iniciativa pero no, se levanto del sofá y se fue, dejándome sola en medio de la sala, mire a ambos lados y oh por dios solo me dejo, estoy confundida, mire hacia donde la niña dormía y la realidad me callo encima el era el esposo de la que un día fue mi mejor amiga y aun que ella ya no estaba aquí no era correcto, así que lo mejor sería sacar a Darién Chiba de mi cabeza y también de mi corazón

Fin del pov.

DARIÉN POV

Me levante inmediatamente del sofá y camine lo más rápido que pude Salí de la casa sin mirar atrás, la deje parada en medio de la sala, yo… me siento como el peor traidor del mundo, yo no puedo enamorarme de Serena Tsukino ni de nadie mas no puedo traicionar a Rei, ni defraudar a mi pequeña, tampoco no quiero hacer sufrir a serena.

Camine hasta llegar a la cafetería favorita de Rei y me senté en la mesa en la que nos sentábamos siempre que nos citábamos, quería volver a sentirme cerca de ella conectado, como hasta hace unos días atrás me sentía, ahora me siento confundido, cuando voy a trabajar mi mente se queda con esa chica rubia que ha llegado a revolucionarme interiormente me siento peor que un adolescente la veo y solo quiero besarla, amarla y hacerla mía, la quiero hacer gemir y que diga entre suspiros mi nombre.

Pero a pesar de quererla hacerla mía no fui capaz ni de besarla, qué demonios te pasa Darién Chiba acaso tu amiguito ya no sirve, no que va claro que sirve y mira que se revela en la noche cuando tienes esos sueños húmedos con serena, entonces que me pasa haaaay , ese maldito miedo que siento de sufrir, pero me merezco una oportunidad, solo espero que ella quiera estar conmigo.

Fin del pov.

ya habían pasado más de dos horas y Darién no llegaba así que serena le marco a Jenny para que fuera a cuidar a Hotaru mientras este llegaba y ella se iría al hotel donde estaban hospedadas ella y las chicas ya que estas se habían marchado muchas horas antes.

Llego a la habitación y se dispuso a darse un buen baño, para relajar los músculos, ya que sentía un poco estresada así que se desnudo y se metió as la bañera, media hora después ya más relajada salió de la bañera se enredo una toalla en la cabeza y otra en el cuerpo cuando tocaron a su puerta.

¡Oh qué bien! Han de ser las chicas que no las he visto desde hace un par de días, así que abrió la puerta.

-¿tu? ¿Qué haces aquí?

El chico la miro bajo la mirada y recorrió el cuerpo de la rubia empezando por sus diminutos pies recorriéndola muy despacio, ese cuerpo cubierto por una toalla así que sin dejarla reaccionar la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él le dio un beso lleno de pasión la encamino poco a poco hacia la cama matrimonial que estaba detrás de la rubia, sus manos cobraron vida propia le recorrió el cuerpo deteniéndose en la orilla de la toalla se la quito dejándola totalmente desnuda abandono sus labios para recorrer su cuello lamiéndole cada gota de agua mientras sus manos acariciaban sus pechos pronto sus labios capturaron el pecho derecho mordiendo sus pezones, mientras que con la otra acariciaba el pecho izquierdo, pronto sus labios capturaron el otro pezón haciendo a la rubia gemir y suspirar.

La recostó en la cama mientras la chica gemía le recorría cada parte de su piel para dejarla grabada en su memoria por siempre.

-no sabes cuánto te deseo, desde la primera vez que te vi, solo quiero hacerte mía.

La rubia le desabotono la camisa y pronto recorrió su bien torneado cuerpo con sus pequeñas manos, mientras dejaba besos húmedos en el cuello y en el torso de aquel perfecto hombre, como pudo alcanzo la e villa del pantalón le bajo el pantalón dejándolo en un pequeño bóxer negro.

-no es justo que yo este desnuda y tu no, ¿no crees?

El chico arque una ceja dejando ver una sonrisa torcida y sexi se bajo lo que ahora era un estorbo para los dos, dejando salir sus muy prominentes dotes, cuando ya estaba totalmente desnudo se acerco de nuevo a la pequeña rubia que lo miraba con lujuria la beso mientras ella abría la boca para que la lengua de aquel chico la explorara mientras las manos de él se posaban en las nalgas bien redondeadas la rubia masajeándolas la chica estaba que explotaba por dentro.

-ohh por… fa… vor

-eres demasiado desesperada, le dijo el chico.

Mientras le besaba el cuello, los pechos cada vez dejando mas besos húmedos por el vientre de la rubia hasta bajar a su intimidad, la beso y la probo después con el introdujo uno de sus dedos mientras el succionaba el clítoris, la rubia lo tenía agarrado del cabello.

-mmmm, te… ne…se..ci…to mmmm siiiii

Pronto el chico se levanto y la beso mientras los dedos de él acariciaban la intimidad de la chica, cuando ella estaba bien húmeda acomodo su pene en la cavidad de la chica y con una envestida se introdujo en ella, mientras sus labios se unían.

-me encantas serena, eres mi sueño hecho realidad.

-tú también me gustas Darién mas de lo que te imaginas.

El pelinegro hacia envestidas mas fuertes la chica acomodo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del pelinegro, para que la penetrara mas, mientras le rasguñaba la espalda.

Ambos llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo, el moreno de dio un beso tierno a la rubia y se acostó a un lado de ella atrayéndola a él, la chica se acomodo en el pecho del moreno y con sus dedos empezó a dibujar círculos por el torso del pelinegro.

-la niña

-esta con Jenny, se va a quedar con ellos esta noche.

-que bien.

-sere lo que acaba de pasar ahora.

-¿sí? Le pregunto con miedo de que le fuera a decir que lo que habían hecho era un error.

-para mí a significado mucho, se que tenemos muy poco tiempo de conocernos, pero por alguna extraña razón no dejo de pensar en ti, te estás adentrando poco a poco aquí, le dijo apuntando su corazón. ¿Quiero intentarlo contigo?

-a mi también pero si algo saliera mal, no quiero salir dañada.

-jamás te haría daño princesa y menos haría algo para lastimarte, le dijo el pelinegro besándola.

-las chicas, yo…

-¿no quieres que se enteren?

-es solo que no sé como lo van a tomar, quiero decirles o más bien explicarles, no quiero que me vallan a juzgar.

-lo haremos como tú quieras.

-¿no te tienes que ir verdad?

-no, esta noche te quiero solo para mí.

Mientras el pelinegro la besaba, sus manos empezaban a recorrerla, esa noche hicieron el amor como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

Serena se despertó y le sorprendió el peso de un brazo que la tenia atrapada, wooow que noche pensó, jamás le habían hecho el amor con tanta pasión como ese moreno se lo había hecho una noche atrás, quito el brazo con mucho cuidado y se puso una bata de baño, ordeno el desayuno y se metió al baño para darse una ducha aun que hubiera preferido meterse a la tina para relajar sus músculos ya que se sentía un poco adolorida, cuando salió del baño, el moreno ya estaba despierto, tenía las manos debajo de la cabeza y miraba hacia el techo.

-buenos días, le dijo serena acercándose al pelinegro.

-buenos días princesa, ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-mas que bien, le dijo dándole una hermosa sonrisa. ¿Y tú?

-increíblemente bien.

-ya pedí el desayuno, las chicas me llamaron temprano y están ultimando detalles para la fiesta de Hotaru, así que tenemos que ir por ella.

-bueno solo me doy un baño y nos vamos.

Cuando Darién salió el desayuno ya estaba acomodado en la mesita de centro y serena lo esperaba.

Darién se sentó frente a ella y la observo, cada detalle de ese hermoso rostro, levanto su mano y la acaricio desde la frente hasta la barbilla sonriéndole.

-me encantas princesa.

-usted también a mi me encanta seños chiba.

-creo que me lo dijiste anoche.

Haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara – presumido.

-jajajajaja, eres muy graciosa princesa.

-jajaja eso me han dicho, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria del moreno.

El chico se abalanzo hacia ella la cargo como si fuera un costal y la aventó a la cama después le empezó hacer cosquillas –me encantas le dijo robándole un beso.

-nos tenemos que ir le dijo serena después de que se separaron.

-vamos antes de que no te deje salir de esa cama.

-menso.

Jajajaja –eso no fue lo que me dijiste anoche.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia la casa de los Hino por la pequeña Hotaru la niña quería entrar a clases de ballet así que entre los dos le buscaron una escuela de danza cuando ya estaba inscrita se fueron a un centro comercial para comprar las zapatillas, el tutu, los leotardos y las mallitas, se dirigieron hacia el área de comidas la niña tenía ganas de pizza, sin que Hotaru se diera cuenta Darién abrazaba a serena y le robaba besos, eso a la rubia le fascinaba en esta etapa de su vida se sentía plena, no quería pensar en el mañana, solo eran ellos tres nadie más.

Mientras las chicas ya tenían todo listo para la fiesta sorpresa de la niña.

-estoy agotada dijo mina dejándose caer en el sillón.

-y eso que no inflaste los globos dijo Emi sentándose a un lado de la rubia.

-hay no se quejen que yo me encargue tanto de la comida como el pastel.

- y se ve delicioso, dijo mina babeando.

-ni se te ocurra tocar la comida, le dijo lita a mina.

-naaa ¿apoco crees que yo sería capaz?

-de ti y de serena lo creo todo.

-¿yo qué? Dijo serena que acababa de entrar a la casa de los Hino.

-serenita ¿y ese milagro? Le dijo mina

-jajaja ya ven tenía ganas de verlas, hola Jenny ¿cómo se han portado? Le pregunto mirando a las chicas.

-muy bien, ya tenemos todo listo para mañana. Le dijo mientras caminaba hacia la cocina dejando a las chicas solas.

-si ya solo me falta decorar el pastel, le dijo lita.

-y a mi colgar los globos, le dijo Emi.

-y a mi comer todo lo que hizo Lita, jaaaaaaaa.

-no cambias amiga le dijo serena a mina.

-¿tu ya tienes el regalo de Hot? Le dijo Emi a serena.

-ya ahora fuimos al centro comercial y en un descuido de Dar y Hot lo compre.

-¿Dar? Le dijo mina subiendo y bajando las cejas

Serena tomo un cojín y se lo aventó dándole en la cara.

-hay serenita solo espero y no salgas lastimada le dijo Lita abrazándola.

-¿crees que esto está mal? Le pregunto la rubia a la castaña.

-no amiga él hace mucho que es viudo, además de que es muy sexi.

-¿pero y si él no está preparado a un? Le dijo Emi.

-no lo sé, yo solo sé que me estoy enamorando de él.

-¿es bueno en la cama? Le pregunto mina subiendo y bajando las cejas.

-tonta, le dijo serena.

-serena las chicas se van a quedar aquí, para terminar todo, ya tienen todo preparado para mañana. Le dijo Jenny

-¿todas se quedan aquí? Les pregunto a todas.

Y todas al mismo tiempo le dijeron que si con la cabeza.

-solo hay una habitación de huéspedes le dijo mina.

-no se preocupen chicas, le marque a Darién y dice que por el no hay ningún problema que sere se quede con él. Le dijo Jonatán mientras Jenny salía de la cocina guiñándole un ojo, eso hizo que serena se pusiera roja.

Después de media hora de estar platicando con las chicas y los señores Hino, serena se fe a la casa de Darién, entro sin hacer mucho ruido, Hotaru estaba en la sala jugando con unas muñecas que ellas le habían traído y Darién estaba en la cocina preparando la merienda.

-buenas noches dijo la rubia.

-sedena, mi pa dijo que tu queda co mi jo.

-si esta noche me voy a quedar contigo.

-y me, me vas a cotad un quento.

-si, te voy a contar uno o muchos, los que tú quieras, le dijo acercándose a ella.

-tiiiiiiii dijo Hotaru brincando alrededor de ella.

- hola de nuevo, le dijo Darién que estaba recargado en la pared con una hermosa sonrisa.

-hola, le dijo serena mordiéndose el labio, la verdad es que quería correr hacia el y besarlo con pasión.

-ya está la cena, así que pasemos a la mesa.

La niña corrió a la cocina y Darién la acomodo en la silla especial para bebes, mientras serena pasaba a un lado de él cuando él se volteo la aprisiono entre sus brazos y la pared y la beso apasionadamente, como solo el sabia hacerlo, se separaron por la falta de aire.

-la niña nos puede ver.

-mmmm

-Dar la niña.

-te necesito.

-¿enserio?

-sí. Ven vamos a cenar, se sentaron parecían una hermosa familia, la niña le platico a serena que su papi roncaba en la noche y muchas cosas más, cando terminaron de cenar serena y Darién levantaron la mesa mientras que Hotaru tomaba el osito de peluche con el que dormía todas las noches, cuando los grandes terminaron de recoger la cocina serena llevo a la niña a su recamara para ponerle la pijama, la acostó en la cama y se sentó a un lado de ella para contarle un cuento…

-erase una vez una hermosa princesita que vivía en un bosque encantado….

-¿se durmió?

-sí, ¿y dónde voy a dormir?

-donde crees tú, le dijo Darién acercándose a ella, la tomo de la cintura y la beso, ese beso que serena le robaba el sueño, se la llevo a su recamara y le quito el vestido rosa pálido que llevaba dejándola en un conjunto de encaje en color blanco la llevo hasta la cama la recostó despacio y sin prisas, bajo al cuello dejándole pintados besos húmedos hasta llegar a los pechos, mordisque los pezones por encima del encaje mientras que con la otra mano exploraba la entre pierna de la rubia acariciándole la intimidad, mientras la rubia le quitaba la playera negra que tenía en ese momento el pelinegro, con una destreza lo cambio de posición dejándolo debajo de ella mientras le besaba el cello hasta llegar al torso y el vientre del moreno, se deshizo de los jeans y del bóxer tomo el pene y lo empezó a acariciar y a lamer quería que gozara y se sintiera extasiado por ella.

-ohhhh se…re… e…res…gran…dio…sa…

-¿te gusta?

-siiii, le contesto el pelinegro

-ven hermosa quiero amarte, le dijo Darién levantando a serena, la sentó en sus piernas y con una destreza enorme le quito el brassier dejándola desnuda metió uno de los pechos en su boca haciéndola gemir de placer y dolor a la vez, mientras que con la otra mano le pellizcaba el otro pezón.

-me encantas hermosa, le quito la tanga y la acomodo para penetrarla, ambos gimieron, mientras serena hacia movimientos circulares el hacia embestidas cada vez más fuertes.

-oh si así más fuerte, decía serena

- te amo Rei, me encantas, amo hacerte el amor.

Serena abrió los ojos dejando caer una lagrima el no sentía nada por ella. El recuerdo de Rei siempre estaría allí, y ella solo sería un error en la vida de Darién y nada más.

Chicaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo sé que es un poco corto, espero y les haya gustado los lemons que hice y no las haya ofendido, si es así les pido una disculpa, ya saben que no soy muy buena haciendo los lemons pero conforme los escriba los voy hacer mejor.

Gracias a todas las chicas que me dejaros sus comentarios, y alas que no también cada uno hace que mi inspiración vuelva jajaja, espero sus comentarios, criticas, lo que quieran, pero déjenme algo aun que sea un saludo, vale.

Gracias

** Mony**


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer:

Estos personajes no son míos, si no de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia si es mía.

** Entre tus Alas**

-shhhh no digas nada dijo serena, cuando Darién había querido explicarle, pero ¿tenía algún caso que se justificara? Era más que claro que él no estaba preparado para tener una nueva relación con alguien. Pero y ella donde quedaba, a pesar de que solo llevaban una semana saliendo le dolía el corazón por dejarlo, él era el hombre de sus sueños, pero y si Rei estuviera viva ella no tendría ni una sola posibilidad.

Se levanto del regazo del pelinegro él la quiso detener aprisionándola por la cintura, pero ella fue más hábil, tomo sus cosas y se fue al hotel donde se hospedaba

-Maldición serena respóndeme. Le dijo una castaña que tenía más de diez minutos platicando con la rubia sin que esta le pusiera la más mínima atención.

-perdón lita yo solo… le dijo muy triste –no hay justificación ¿verdad?

-no amiga solo… te llego el amor con el hombre menos indicado. Ven será mejor arreglarnos para la fiesta solo faltamos nosotras dos.

-si vamos dijo la rubia caminando hacia el baño donde se encontraba su ropa. -La verdad es que voy a tener que usar mucho maquillaje para tapar estas ojeras, jamás me había visto tan demacrada, ni en mis peores borracheras.

-vamos sere arriba esos ánimos, además si él quiere algo enserio contigo va a arreglar la situación.

-pero yo no lo deje lita, le dijo mirando a la castaña subiéndose el cierre de su vestido. Solo no deje que me explicara nada, solo lo deje en la habitación, y mu fui, dijo la rubia muy triste.

-huiste de la situación amiga.

-sí y ahora no sé como verlo a la cara.

-hay amiga, mejor vámonos que ya es tarde.

-si vamos, serena traía un vestido de manta de tirantes largo hasta debajo de la rodilla y el cabello lo llevaba semi recogido en un a media cola, llevaba unas zapatillas de piso en color blancas, mientras lita llevaba un vestido verde, muy sencillo y el cabello recogido en una cola alta.

Llegaron antes de que Darién llegara con la niña así que todos ya estaban listos y en sus posiciones.

-sere yo creí que llegarías con Darién y Hotaru. Le dijo Jonathan

-pues si solo que… yo… muy nerviosa y roja como un tomate, no tenia ropa, así que fui a arreglarme al hotel.

-chicos Darién me acaba de hablar ya están aquí, dijo Jenny muy emocionada.

Todos se pusieron en su lugar apagaron las luces y cuando Darién entro con la festejada se prendieron los focos y todos al unisonó gritaron.

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HOTARU…

Así empezaron la fiesta de cumpleaños de la niña con música de niños, dulces de varios sabores, galletas, refrescos y el pastel que no podía faltar, la casa estaba adornada por globos blancos, rosas y plateados en forma de estrellas y corazones había serpentinas de colores por toda la estancia y una piñata grandísima de la cenicienta, Hotaru estaba contentísima su papi le había puesto el disfraz de cenicienta ese era el día muy feliz para la niña todas las chicas se acercaban a felicitarla y darle su regalo de cumpleaños.

La primera en abrazar a s nieta fue Jenny que tenía sus ojos cristalizados, deseaba tanto en ese momento que su hija estuviera con su bebe todo sería tan feliz y tan distinto.

-mi niña hermosa te amo tanto, desde que llegaste a nuestras vidas nos diste alegría y mucha felicidad. Abrasándola dándole el regalo.

Después de Jenny, Jonathan cargo a su pequeña nieta, el abrazo te quiero mi pequeñita.

-yo también vuelito.

-jajaja

-Hotaru feliz cumple le dijo la loca de mina, ya tres añitos eres toda una mujercita.

-cállate mina le dijo lita abrazando a la niña. Feliz cumpleaños pequeña te hice tu pastel favorito.

-feliz cumpleaños dijo Emi dándole el obsequio a la niña.

-Hotaru le dijo serena cargando a la niña, feliz cumpleaños pequeñita, te quiero mucho.

Así la fiesta continuo, todos estaban divirtiéndose, pero Darién estaba desesperado quería hablar con serena y pedirle perdón, él quería explicarle que pensaba en ella cuando hacían el amor, solo que siempre era Rei con la única que había estado, pero sabía que la rubia era la dueña de su corazón.

Sin embargo ella se había marchado, no había dejado que le explicara nada, el quería seguirla pero también sabia que debía darle tiempo, para que pensara las cosas, solo esperaba que no se complicara mas su situación.

Ella se metió muy adentro de mi en tan pocos días que hasta da miedo que sea verdad, jamás me había sentido tan entero, tan feliz, ni siquiera Rei me llego a hacer tan feliz y eso me hace sentir culpable siento estar traicionando la memoria de Rei, pero ni quiero que por mi miedo ella se aleje de mí, no lo soportaría ella trajo la felicidad de vuelta a mí y sobre todo a mi pequeña Hotaru.

Serena platicaba con Jenny muy animadamente, mirando de re ojo al pelinegro, se sonrojaba y agachaba la mirada, mientras Darién la miraba tratando de descifrar lo que esa hermosa rubia pensaba, sin que se diera cuenta de que había recorrido la habitación completa la tomo del brazo.

-¿podemos hablar?

-Darién ahora no es prudente.

-por favor serena yo quiero pedirte perdón por lo de anoche, se que cometí un error enorme… y también se que no hay justificación…decía jalándose el cabello hacia atrás.

-Darién no hay necesidad de que me expliques nada, créeme que te entiendo pero también tengo miedo de salir lastimada, que al final del camino te des cuenta que lo nuestro es un error, le dijo con miedo de escuchar la respuesta de Darién, miedo de que le dijera que no estaba preparado para comenzar una nueva relación con alguien.

-serena escúchame bien+, le dijo acercándose a ella la tomo de la barbilla y lentamente hizo que lo mirara a los ojos, no sé qué es lo que me pasa contigo lo único que sé es que quiero estar contigo, quiero amarte serena, te prometo que jamás en esta vida te hare sufrir, mi hermosa princesa.

La tomo entre sus brazos y se acerco lentamente a sus labios los beso con delicadeza en un beso tierno, lleno de paz y de amor no era un beso posesivo, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta Jenny los miraba desde el jardín muy emocionada por el nuevo romance que comenzaba, si alguien era feliz esa noche era ella, por fin Darién dejaría esa vida llena de dolor en la que él estaba decidido a quedarse por el resto de su vida, pero ella sabía que esa muchacha conquistaría el pelinegro ya que esa niña era la persona con el corazón más puro del mundo entero, se alejo de la ventana con una sonrisa plena.

-¿Qué te pasa mujer? Le dijo su marido que se acercaba a ella abrazándola por los hombros, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-nada solo que este arroz ya se coció y yo no intervine en nada, le dijo mirando a su marido con satisfacción y mucho orgullo.

-recuerda la vez que le conseguiste la cita a ciegas a Darién con la hija de tu amiga Mika, esa la de lentes Darién estaba muy molesto… y la vez que trajiste a la chica esa que es maestra de ballet a la casa según tu a tomar el té, exactamente a la hora que Darién viene por Hotaru, a ah y la vez que trajiste a esa chica del supermercado…

-sí, si ya entendí Darién me dijo que no permitiría que me metiera en su vida y que si yo volvía a tratar de conseguirle una chica correría a la chica y se cambiaria de casa tan lejos que no podría conseguirle una cita de nuevo.

- ¿pero? Le dijo su marido arqueando la ceja.

-que esta vez es distinto porque yo no he hecho nada. Soy inocente. Le dijo con una sonrisa picara.

-hay mujer tu nunca cambiaras, jajajaja

-árbol que nace torcido…

-jamás sus ramas endereza.

Mientras las chicas estaban divirtiéndose en la fiesta con la niña, todos se acercaron a la hora de partir el pastel, rompieron la piñata Hotaru estaba súper feliz.

-serena se mira muy enamorada.

-si mina, jamás la había visto tan entusiasmada con un chico como ahora, dijo Emi.

-solo esperemos chicas que no salga dañada, ya nos quedan muy pocos días aquí, dijo lita mirando a la rubia que estaba platicando con Darién en la sala, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial.

-¿hablaste a la agencia? Le dijo mina mirando a Emi preocupada.

-si Angi me dijo que había problemas con una de las casas que teníamos en remate, creo que por la culpa de un hongo.

-¿es la que está en la playa? Dijo Lita

-si, al parecer había humedad en una de las paredes, pero mandaron a Zafiro a resolver el problema, pero todavía están los lotes que acabamos de comprar, tenemos que empezar con los planos para las casas que teníamos pensado construir. Decía Emi.

-así que nos espera mucho trabajo regresando, dijo mina my preocupada.

-¿Por qué te pones así amiga? Dijo Lita.

-es que sere está como de luna de miel, no creo que ella quiera regresar con nosotras.

-¿Por qué no? Dijo Emi.

-por Darién y la pequeña Hotaru. Decía mina muy afligida.

-no hay que apresurarnos mina, decía lita abrazándola por los hombros.

-¿Qué les pasa chicas? ¿Por qué tan tristes? Decía la rubia que las había visto muy tristes.

-problemas en la agencia amiga, pero nada de qué preocuparse. Decía mina

-¿seguras?

-si Zafiro ya está resolviendo el problema. Así que no te preocupes decía Emi.

- pues casi se nos acaban las vacaciones y va a ver mucho trabajo llegando. Dijo la rubia un poco triste.

-amiga la otra vez que Jenny nos llevo a conocer los alrededores, mire unos lotes en venta y me parece que es una buena inversión para unas hermosas casas de campo. Decía Emi.

-siiiii seria hermoso este lugar ¿también podríamos poner un spa? Decía mina.

-este lugar aparte de hermoso, es muy romántico, los millonarios les encantaría una casa de campo para relajarse, además está muy cerca la playa podríamos hacer unos chalet*.

-mmm si había visto que cerca de aquí había un pueblo con una playa muy bonita y me encanta la idea de lita de los chalet* decía serena.

-sí y lo mejor de todo es que puedes contratar la agencia donde trabajan Jonatán y Darién y se verían más seguido, decía mina muy contenta.

-que buena idea amiga. Decía Emi.

Darién se acercaba a serena muy lentamente de pronto sus ojos se encontraron con los de la rubia quedándose hipnotizados el uno del otro, serena le sonrió con ternura, mientras Darién la miraba con ¿amor? Podría estar el realmente enamorado de esa rubia en tan pocos días, el aun no lo sabía, lo único que sabía era que quería estar con ella en ese momento, hacerle el amor hasta que amaneciera y cuando despertara la volvería hacer suya, porque no se cansaba de ella.

Las chicas se retiraron de la fiesta ya pasada la media noche, Hotaru había quedado rendida desde las diez de la noche así que las chicas le ayudaron a Jenny a recoger la casa, así que serena se fue con las chicas, después de diez minutos de haber llegado a su habitación se puso una pijama compuesta por una pequeña musculosa blanca y un short súper cortito, en eso tocan a su puerta.

- Darién ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

- No quería esperar hasta mañana para verte, además me dijiste que irían a ver unos lotes así que no creí que nos viéramos, le dijo tomándola por la cintura acercándose a ella lentamente, le capturo los labios en un beso corto y tierno, mordiéndole el labio inferior, dejo su frente pegado a la de ella, - no sé qué hiciste conmigo pero te deseo tanto le dijo en un susurro, estas dentro de mi cabeza todo el día estoy pensando en ti.

- Oo Darién, no sé por qué pierdo la razón contigo.

Unieron sus labios en un beso tierno y apasionado a la vez, Darién cargo a serena para llevarla hasta la cama, la recostó y empezó a acariciarle el contorno del rostro.

- Eres tan hermosa, le decía.

Pronto sus manos cobraron vida propia le levanto la musculosa para quitársela, así que se quedo desnuda de la parte de arriba.

- Tan perfecta le decía mientras que metía uno de sus pezones a la boca, y con la otra mano acariciaba el otro pecho de la rubia, mientras a ella la hacía suspirar, ella poco a poco le desabotono la camisa azul cielo que llevaba puesta el pelinegro cuando al fin se la quito recorrió la espalda de él pelinegro con sus pequeños dedos haciendo que el suspirara y gimiera de placer él le saco los pequeños short de la rubia dejándola desnuda, mientras ella se deshacía del cinturón del moreno desabotonándole el pantalón, el pelinegro se quito los pantalones y el bóxer negro quedando completamente desnudo.

- Tú también eres perfecto, le dijo ella mirando los ojos del pelinegro que solo había arqueado una ceja, dándole una sonrisa torcida esa que para ella era perfecta.

El la beso tan apasionada mente que la rubia lo abrazo del cuello para profundizar el beso dándole permiso para que su lengua hiciera milagros en su boca, pronto dejo la boca de la rubia para besarle, lamerle y morderle el cuello bajando hasta sus pechos devorándolos con vehemencia mientras la rubia arqueaba la espalda de placer, mientras el pelinegro bajaba dejándole besos pintados por el vientre plano de la rubia que temblaba con cada caricia del morocho, pronto bajo hasta la intimidad de ella donde, la besaba y le chupaba haciendo que la rubia gimiera, mientras repetía su nombre.

-ooh Da..ri..en,

-me encantas princesa le decía mientras subía hasta quedar frente a ella, besándola mientras su mano seguía acariciando su feminidad.

-por… fa… vor… da… ri...en…

-Por..fa…vor… que…

- has…me… tu…ya

No hizo que le rogara más pronto la penetro haciendo embestidas fuertes y seguras ambos, gemían y gritaban sus nombres. Cuando al fin llegaron juntos al clímax Darién se desplomo a un lado de serena.

-te amo Darién.

-mi princesa.

Ella cerró los ojos pensando que a lo mejor el jamás se enamoraría de ella, así se quedo dormida al instante dejando al pelinegro también muy pensativo, jamás se imagino que ella le diría que lo amaba tan pronto, sintió que el corazón se le hinchaba pero a la vez el miedo, lo hacía que retrocediera.

A la mañana siguiente Darién se había despertado primero que su rubio tormento, solo la contemplaba dormir, mientras recordaba el día que Rei lo enteraba de su embarazo.

FLASH BACK

-Rei ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué me hablaste? le decía Darién un poco asustado.

-oh Darién es que yo… le decía la pelinegra llorando- se que te vas a molestar con migo porque lo nuestro es solo un free y que no tengo derecho a reclamarte nada… pero … es que… rompiendo nuevamente en llanto.

-Rei dime que es lo que te pasa me estas asustando.

-es que estoy embarazada, le dijo tan rápido que dejo a Darién en shock.

-¿embarazada?

-perdóname Darién.

-no tengo nada que perdonarte chaparra, yo me hare responsable de mi bebe, hablare con tus padres y nos casaremos, si es lo que tú quieres.

-¿enserio? Decía la morena muy sorprendida por la respuesta del moreno.

-si Rei jamás dejaría a mi hijo abandonado además, creo que ya es hora de formalizar una relación y que mejor que contigo, le dijo tomándola de la barbilla para besarla.

Rei se separo un poco de él dándole una sonrisa apagada, para ser exactos.

-pero no nos amamos.

-¿y? nos complementamos en otras cosas, como en lo sexual, además eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero, tal vez algún día nos lleguemos a amar, pero si no, no importa.

-tienes razón, yo también te quiero y creo que esto si funcionara, le decía con brillo en los ojos.

-así es.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

¨me gustas mucho serena, jamás había sentido esto por nadie, no soy muy experimentado con mujeres, pero ni si quiera Rei me hizo sentir tan completo, tan lleno, y a la vez tan feliz, pero a la vez eso me asusta tanto, tengo tanto miedo de amarte y perderte, maldición, eres un loco Chiba, ellas es tan hermosa y tuviste la suerte de que se fijara en ti.¨ pensaba sin dejar de ver a la rubia.

De pronto ella abrió los ojos y le regalo una dulce sonrisa.

-buenos días dormilona.

-buenos días, decía ella tapándose la cara con las manos ¿me miro horrible, verdad?

-jajajaja claro que no, te miras hermosa.

-mentiroso, le decía, mientras se sentaba tapando su desnudes con la sabana.

-¿cómo dormiste princesa?

-muy bien le decía sonriendo.

-¿y tú?

-fue una noche perfecta. Mirando la hora de su celular – lo siento mi amor pero tengo que irme, voy a ir a la casa a asearme y cambiarme de ropa para ir a trabajar.

-hay que malo, le decía haciendo un puchero, que hizo que Darién se riera. – ¿te estás burlando de mi? Decía molesta

-no claro que no es solo que, te miras hermosa haciendo esos pucheros le decía mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

-que tonto.

-yo tonto le dijo abalanzándose a ella haciéndole cosquillas, de pronto la beso, apasionadamente, cuando se separaron por falta de aire, la rubia lo saco de su ensoñación.

-se te va a hacer tarde para tu trabajo

-tienes razón será mejor que me vista, porque ya es tarde, ¿nos vemos en la noche?

-claro que si, vamos al cine a ver la nueva caricatura.

-si está bien a Hotaru le encantara.

-si, nos vemos en la noche.

-paso por ti como a las seis te alistas.

-si mi general, haciendo el saludo con la mano.

Darién se fue y ella se dio una ducha para irse con las chicas haber los lotes que querían comprar.

- ¿y dime serena como te fue anoche con Darién? Le decía mina.

-muy bien, pero todavía no he hablado con él con respecto a nuestro regreso a casa.

-nos quedan un par de días aquí así que será mejor que te apresures, a platicar sobre eso. Le decía mina.

-yo creo que podrías alternar los fines de semana aquí en este pueblo y Tokio, ya ves que no esta tan retirado le decía lita.

-que buena idea lita, eso me gusta.

-a demás cuando hagamos el trato con el dueño de los lotes pasaremos muy buenas temporadas aquí y en luna de plata (la playa que estaba cerca de Osaka) decía mina.

-ojala y si cerremos el trato, sería un muy buen negocio, decía la rubia analizando el terreno que querían comprar.

-chicas yo. Ya tengo hambre así que apresurémonos a llegar a un buen restaurante, decía mina sobándose la panza.

-tú no cambias decía lita negando con la cabeza, mientras serena y Emi se reían.

-vamos pues ya hice la cita con el dueño para mañana, solo falta que Haruka revise el contrato y esto será nuestro. Decía Emi con un aire lleno de esperanza.

Así las chicas se fueron a comer, la verdad ya solo les quedaba muy pocos días en Osaka y quería disfrutar su tiempo conociendo el pueblo y pasando el tiempo con los señores Hino.

Mientras en la casa de los Hino Jenny platicaba muy contenta con su marido que acababa de llegar del trabajo.

- Dime Jonatán ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?

- Muy bien mi amor, le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, Darién estaba de muy buen humor ahora, tenía un brillo de felicidad en los ojos, esa muchachita lo está haciendo muy feliz.

- Viste yo lo sabía.

En ese momento estaba entrando Darién, pero al escuchar lo último se quedo escuchando la conversación sin que el matrimonio se diera cuenta.

-será mejor que no te metas más de lo que te has metido mi vida, porque si tu yerno se entera ahora si te ahorca.

-al menos que tu se lo digas no tiene por que enterarse, además serena es la chica indicada para el solo era cuestión de tiempo que él se fijara en ella, es una hermosa jovencita y muy alegre le decía muy contenta.

-si Jenny pero si él se entera que esto también fue arreglado.

-¿arreglado? Dijo el pelinegro muy enojado saliéndose de su escondite.

-¿de qué hablas hijo? Le pregunto Jenny asustada.

-todo esto fue arreglado, la llegada de serena y sus amigas, la forma en que ella trataba a mi hija, la fiesta, ¿TODO FUE ARREGLADO POR USTEDES?, maldición decía jalándose el cabello caminando de un lado al otro, ahora entiendo ella no es más que una…y dime donde te las encontraste, en el súper mercado, en una escuela, todo era mentira ¿verdad? Todo estaba preparado por ustedes dos, apuntándolos con mucho coraje.

-NO Darién por favor, no te equivoques, todo lo que ha hecho serena es real, ellas eran amigas de Rei, le decía Jenny tratando de tocar a Darién, pero Darién la esquivaba.

-por favor Jenny, yo los acabo de escuchar.

-pues no todo es lo que parece, le dijo esta muy seria, volteándose a otro lado.

-Darién no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir serena es inocente de todo esto, le decía Jonathan.

-si como no, le decía saliendo, se fue directo al hotel donde se hospedaba la rubia estaba muy molesto, no podía creer que todo fuera una farsa, la forma en que le hacía el amor, las palabras tan dulces, cuando le dijo que lo amaba, - MALDICION gritaba golpeando el volante, llego al hotel, subió hasta el piso donde se hospedaba la rubia, y toco la puerta tan fuerte que parecía que tiraría la puerta.

-Darién dijo la rubia abriendo la puerta, regalándole una sonrisa.

Darién entro muy molesto a la habitación solo caminaba de un lado a otro jalándose el cabello hacia atrás.

-te esperaba hasta más tarde ¿y Hotaru?

-pensabas decirme.

-¿perdón?

-dime, ¿Dónde te contrato Jenny eh?

-¿de qué demonios hablas?

-oh por favor, no te hagas la estúpida serena, dime ¿Quién eres?

-no te estoy entendiendo nada Darién y no te voy a permitir que me insultes.

-no me entiendes le dijo tomándola de los brazos, dime que se siente hacerle el favor a un viudo, te divertiste burlándote de mí, le decía sarandeandola.

-yo jamás me he burlado de ti le decía mientras unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-apoco creíste que nunca me iba a enterar del arreglo que hicieron con los Hino ¿acaso me creías tan imbécil?

-de que arreglo, le decía entre sollozos, me estas lastimando.

-eres una … no voy a perder mi tiempo contigo, todo esto fue un maldito error le dijo aventándola contra la cama, caminando hacia la puerta.

Serena se quedo llorando, ni si quiera sabía que era lo que había pasado ¿de qué arreglo hablas? porque no me dejaste hablar.

**Chicas hola, perdón por la espera, pero estos días he estado un poco resfriada, no solo yo también mis dos bebes así que ni chance de actualizar, pero aquí les traigo un nuevo capi, espero que les guste y no las desilusione.**

**Ya veremos cómo Darién se da cuenta de que metió las cuatro patas, haber si sere lo perdona..**

**Que mala soy verdad.**

**Bueno espero y me dejen reviews, si me dejan muchos, muchos, muchos, les subo actualización el viernes, pero si no, me esperan una semanota.**

**Muajajaja lo que tengo que hacer para que me dejen un comentario jejejeje, no se crean el viernes a mas tardar les subo actualización.**

**Gracias a las chicas que me dejaron su comentario la vez pasada y por las que me pusieron en alerta, en fic favorito y en autor, mil gracias chicas, recuerden que esto lo hago por y para ustedes, cuídense mucho y nos seguimos leyendo.**

** **mony****


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer:

Estos personajes no son míos, si no de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia si es mía.

**Entre tus Alas**

POV SERENA

-sere ¿estás bien? Le decía lita que le acariciaba la espalda, ya no llores amiga.

-jamás me habían humillado tanto lita, nadie me ha había lastimado tanto como él.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? Le decía Emi, muy indignada.

-ni… si quiera… lo sé, empezando, a llorar otra vez, enterrándose más a la almohada, me dijo que era una… lo único que quiero es irme de aquí.

-creo que es lo mejor, ¿nos despediremos de los Hino? Dijo Mina preocupada.

-¿Sere? Dijo Lita muy preocupada, jamás había visto a Serena tan mal y menos por la culpa de un hombre.

- serena solo asintió con la cabeza. ¿Qué va a pasar con los lotes?

-no te preocupes mañana Haruka se va a comunicar con el dueño para cerrar el trato, además de que va a mandar a los ingenieros y Lita tendrá que empezar con los diseños de los chalet y las cabañas. Dijo Emi.

-entonces será mejor empacar, dijo Mina algo triste.

Todas estaban muy encariñadas con los Hino, pero con el nuevo proyecto que tenían en el pueblo y en la playa cercana los verían muy seguido, las cuatro chicas hicieron maletas, aun que Serena estaba esperanzada de que Darién viniera a pedirle una disculpa, pero sabia en el fondo de su corazón que no lo haría, que solo había sido un error haber estado con ella, el se lo había dicho, además de que la miraba con odio y decepción.

-¿Qué te hice Darién? ¿Qué te hice para que me trataras así?

En eso tocaron a su puerta, su corazón empezó a latir tan fuerte, que sentía que le retumban los oídos, al abrir, la esperanza se desvaneció.

-Serena, perdóname hija, no quería causarte este dolor.

-Jenny ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿No entiendo nada? Decía serena muy triste dejándola pasar.

Jenny mira la maleta de la rubia en la cama y otra en la puerta. –ya… ya se… van dijo en un susurro.

-tenemos que regresar, le dijo serena con una triste sonrisa, pero voy a volver, recuerda que vamos a abrir una inmobiliaria aquí así que tendré que estar yendo y viniendo. Dijo abrazando a Jenny.

Jenny le trato de explicar lo de Darién pero la rubia le dijo que no tenia caso, que para ella ya todo estaba terminado, que lo mejor era dejar así las cosas, después de 20 minutos Jenny se fue y ellas subieron sus maletas a la camioneta de lita pagaron la cuenta del hotel, ya tenían decidido que aun que Serena no tuviera una relación con Darién abrirían la inmobiliaria para seguir cerca de aquella chiquilla que les robo el corazón.

-¿estás segura Serena? Le pregunto Lita mientras Mina y Emi esperaban atentas a la respuesta de la rubia.

-sí, porque si me quedo voy a perder la poca dignidad que me queda. Dijo la rubia con los ojos rojos e hinchados por tanto llorar, le dolía irse, dejar al hombre que a pesar de haberlo conocido hacia más de diez días le había robado el corazón para después devolvérselo hecho añicos, pero lo que le dolía mas era dejar a aquella pequeñita que la había conquistado dándole tanto cariño, aquella hermosa niña de ojos violetas con la que se había encariñado tanto, ¿Cómo haría para despedirse de ella? Tenía miedo de quebrarse frente a ella y no poder dejar ese pueblo al que había amado con tan solo unos días y que la esperanza que embargaba su corazón de poder permanecer a una familia se había ido, que ya no podría ser.

Regresaría a la gran ciudad, a un departamento lujoso y hermoso, pero frio y vacio, donde la esperaba la soledad, sus amigas estaban con ella, pero ellas tenían el rumbo de su vida, tenían a un amor y sabia que eran total mente correspondidas y que tarde o temprano cada una formaría su familia, pero ¿y ella? Tenía el corazón tan destrozado, que tal vez ya no tendría cura, su corazón estaba al lado de aquel moreno de ojos color zafiro como la noche y esa hermosa niña de ojos color violeta, pero para el ella no embonaba en esa pequeña familia.

Extrañaría a Jonathan y a Jenny, recordó los viejos tiempos donde pasaba horas completas en la casa de su mejor amiga Rei, cuando Jenny les llevaba refrescos después de llegar del colegio, recordaba el calor de hogar que ella nunca tubo, siempre soñó con tener una familia tan cálida y hermosa como la tenía su gran amiga, sus padres jamás tuvieron tiempo para ella, era una niña así que le dedicaban más tiempo al que sería el dueño del emporio Tsukino, haciéndola a ella a un lado dejándole saber que ella no era nadie para ellos por ser una mujer, había decidido salir adelante así que por medio de becas termino su carrera, además de que había trabajado muy duro y juntado sus ahorros en cuanto se titulo abrió una pequeña agencia de bienes raíces con la ayuda de sus amigas haciendo de esta agencia una de las más renombradas de Tokio en tan solo un año, sus amigas tenían familias igual de disfuncionales como la de ella por eso se habían acoplado tan bien, para ellas eran más que amigas, eran hermanas, lo que les hacia sufrir a una, las hacia sufrir a las demás.

Iba recargada en la ventana de la camioneta, mientras Lita conducía, todo era silencio en la camioneta, todas tenían el ánimo por los suelos.

-sere ya llegamos, le decía Mina mirando a la rubia.

Ella solo asintió y se bajo en la casa que hace mas de una semana habían llegado muy ilusionadas, sintió un hueco en el estomago, las piernas le temblaban, se sentía desfallecer, su boca estaba seca y su corazón estaba desbocado, llegaron a la entrada donde las recibió Jonathan con un abrazo a cada una, mientras se despedían les agradecían por haber llevado la alegría a aquella casa, mina la chispa, Lita le había dado consejos de recetas a Jenny y viceversa, Emi le había dado a Jonathan consejos administrativos y Serena las ganas de volver a sonreír.

-no vaias, le dijo Hotaru a Serena con una miradita muy triste y con los ojos cristalinos.

-Serena se agacho para estar al nivel de la niña, - solo me voy a ir unos días, pero te prometo que en quince días voy a regresar, le dijo serena alzando la mano haciéndole la promesa.

-yo quedo que tu quedes, pa que seas mi mami.

Ha serena se la salió una lagrima traicionera, - te quiero mucho mi niña, abrazándola muy fuerte –mucho, mucho, mucho. Y jamás te voy a dejar, te lo prometo.

La niña lloro asintiendo, serena la soltó término de despedirse de Los señores Hino, esperaba que Darién llegara y le dijera que no se fuera que se quedara con él, pero él jamás se apareció por la casa de Jenny.

Se fueron sin voltear atrás el camino había sido muy largo y aun que las chicas le habían tratado de distraer, ella estaba muy triste, la dejaron a las afueras de su departamento, cuando entro, vio su realidad, era un pent house hermoso y decorado con muy buen gusto, pero nadie la esperaba, no había nadie que se sintiera feliz con la llegada de esa rubia, que lo único que quería era que alguien la amara y le dijeran cuan orgullosos se sentían de ella. Llego hasta su habitación y se tiro un su inmensa cama de tamaño King, se puso en posición fetal, y lloro hasta quedar dormida.

A la mañana siguiente ya recuperada y renovada, salió del baño con una toalla enredada en los pechos y otra en el cabello, se miro en el espejo y trato de sonreír.

-eres una mujer fuerte serena, siempre has salido fuerte y victoriosa ante la adversidad, ¿Por qué ahora tendría que ser diferente?

Camino hacia su closet y tomo una blusa blanca de seda con mangas de tres cuartos, de cuello alto y una falda negra ceñida al cuerpo que llegaba hasta por debajo de las rodillas, unos tacos negros altos y el cabello recogido en una cola alta, tomo un abrigo y su bolso donde llevaba su lap subió a su auto de modelo reciente y salió rumbo a su oficina.

Angi estaba detrás de su escritorio revisando los pendientes.

-Angi tráeme los documentos que tengo que firmar para que Haruka los lleva a Osaka.

-en un minuto jefa, mientras Serena abría la puerta de la oficina, su asistente iba tras ella.

-las chicas ya llegaron. Le dijo mientras colgaba su saco en un gancho y lo ponía en un armario que estaba a un lado de su escritorio, después se sentó en su lugar.

-Pues Mina y Lita tuvieron que ir a la Bahía de Tokio a los pent house que hay haya por la plaga de hongos que hay, Haruka se fue con ellas, Emi está revisando los contratos pendientes para mandárselos al guaperrimo de Diamante Black moon y tu estas aquí con una cara de… tristeza se puede decir que necesitas vacaciones de tus vacaciones ¿se puede saber por qué?

Serena lo pensó un momento pero al último término platicándole todo a Angi, ya no tenía lágrimas que derramar pero en su cara se miraba todo el dolor que sentía la rubia.

-hay amiga, si él te ama te va a buscar hasta el fin del mundo.

-pues entonces me puedo olvidar de eso, porque yo solo fui un error en su vida, una aventura, como te explico, le decía serena con cara de irritación.

-hay amiga mejor quita esa cara, has salido de peores con una cara llena de triunfo y un tipo como ese no vale que te ponga así.

-creo que tienes razón, así que será mejor que me ponga a trabajar, para olvidarme de todo esto.

-así se dice amiga, le dijo saliendo de la oficina de la rubia, mientras en otro lugar.

-chicas creo que tendremos que cambiar la pintura y revisar la madera que está dañada, decía un hico rubio exageradamente guapo.

-tienes razón Haru, creo que tendremos que quitar la madera que está en esta pared. Decía Lita apuntando una de las paredes del pent house.

-pero lo bueno es que se salvaron los cimientos y la madera principal si no nos hubiésemos ocupado de esto a tiempo, tendríamos que tirar la casa por completo, decía Mina muy preocupada.

-pero lo bueno es que estamos a tiempo decía Haruka, la verdad este lugar es hermoso y tiene una vista espectacular, sería una tristeza tener que tirarla ¿no creen? Decía el chico muy divertido.

-tienes razón amigo decía Lita dándole una palmada en la espalda al rubio.

-este sería un perfecto nidito de amor, decía Mina con los ojos en forma de corazoncito mirando a Haruka.

-chicas, ¿Por qué volvieron días antes de lo esperado? Dijo Haruka un poco exasperado

-pues… es… que… decía lita con una mano detrás de la cabeza.

-¿Por qué están tan nerviosas? Dijo molesto

Entonces mina le platico todo lo que les había ocurrido en el viaje, Haruka estaba muy molesto, era el primo de serena y el único familiar cerca de ella, así que era el único que la protegía todo lo que ella le permitía, por que como decía él, ella es un alma libre.

-¿serena puedo pasar? Pregunto una voz muy varonil.

-Diamante, pasa.

- ¿pero qué cara te cargas?

-no ha sido mi mes, le dijo ella haciendo una mueca.

-¿cosas de hombres?

-algo así le dijo mirando a la computadora.

-te comprendo, ya sabes Robeus es un maldito, cambiando el tono de su voz, yo siempre hago todo lo que él me pide y aun así me trata con la punta del zapato.

-Pues Robeus, es un tonto que no te merece, dijo la rubia, levantándose de su silla y caminando hacia él.

-pues el tipo que te hiso sufrir tampoco te merece, eres la mejor mujer del mundo, si yo fuera heterosexual, tu serias la mujer perfecta para ser mi esposa.

-sí, pero ni eres heterosexual, ni eres él, le dijo con una mirada con infinita ternura. Te quiero mucho ¿lo sabes, verdad?

-claro que lo se hermosa, mejor dejemos de hablar de tipos deleznables y vamos aperrear, quien quita y nos conseguimos un par de galanes que si nos sepan tratar bien.

Si estaría muy bien, vamos a comer le dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa.

-pero tu invitas porque mi salario es muy bajo.

-jajajajaja me estás diciendo que te suba el sueldo.

-claro que no amigui, le dijo tomándola de la mano, para caminar hacia la puerta, pero si tu quieres no me opondría, le dijo con aire melodramático.

Así los dos chicos se fueron a comer a pasar una buena tarde.

Haruka había llegado a Osaka ya habían cerrado el trato con el dueño de los lotes y él se había quedado a revisar el material que llegaba para empezar con la construcción, la agencia había contratado a la empresa donde trabajaban Jonathan y Darién así que Haruka había conocido al tipo que había hecho llorar a su pequeña prima, pero le había prometido no romperle la cara al tipo, que a leguas se le notaba que era un presumido y un esnob no entendía como su prima que era de tan buen corazón se había fijado en el.

-buenas tardes es usted Haruka Tenoh, le dijo Jonathan

-Así es señor, dígame.

-soy Jonathan Hino y el es Darién Chiba le dijo apuntando al moreno mientras Haruka les daba la mano a ambos, pero la de Darién la apretó de mas. Somos los arquitectos, contratados para la construcción de las cabañas.

-si Lita ya me había mencionado eso, ella es la que les dará las instrucciones, pero ella llegara hasta pasado mañana, van a trabajar con ella y Mina, está bien les dijo pero no era pregunta era una orden. Que a Darién no le gusto, pero no dijo nada. Mientras Haruka lo desafiaba con la mirada.

-¿Y las demás chicas? Se atrevió a preguntar Jonathan mirando de reojo la reacción del pelinegro.

-Emi y Sere le dijo mirando a Darién, vendrán hasta la próxima semana, ellas tienen que revisar cómo va la construcción y empezar con la estrategia de ventas de las cabañas.

Les dijo dándoles la espalda,- estos son los planos que hicieron las chicas les dijo mostrando los planos, Lita me dijo que se los diera para que los estudiaran y que pasado mañana los esperaba a primera hora.

-perfecto dijo Jonathan con una gran sonrisa, a Jenny le dará mucho gusto saber que las chicas regresan y antes de lo que esperaban, le dijo mirando a Darién, que solo agacho la mirada, y Haruka vio que había un atisbo de arrepentimiento, pero no dejaría que ese tipo se acercara de nuevo a Serena.

Serena y Emi fueron a despedir a Lita y a Mina que viajaban a Osaka ellas durarían halla todo lo que tardaran en la construcción de los chalet y las cabañas así que serena estaba muy triste por eso, pero sabía que las alcanzarían en unos cuantos días.

Ya cuando llegaron a la oficina se pusieron a trabajar, para quedar sin pendientes y poder viajar a Osaka y quedarse aun que sea un par de días, serena estaba que se moría por ver a Hotaru, la verdad era que esa niña le había robado el corazón, pero tenía miedo de ver a Darién, apenas estaba recuperando la dignidad y quería que siguiera así, así que esperaba no encontrárselo mucho aun que la verdad era imposible ya que era uno de los arquitectos a cargo de la construcción.

Los días pasaron y las chicas ya estaban preparando el viaje para Osaka, pero para desgracia de estas había un problema con un contrato de un condominio en Sapporo y alguien tenía que ir a resolverlo, así que entre el volado de haber quien iba entre Serena y Emi.

-ni modo amiga tendrás que viajar a Sapporo esta misma tarde. Le dijo Emi a serena muy seria

- pues así es de todos modos Diamante me va a acompañar por si se complica la situación. De todas formas llego el viernes temprano, para ir a Osaka.

-no será muy cansado para ti, le dijo Emi muy preocupada.

-le prometí a Hotaru que iría verla esta semana y sabes que nunca falto a una promesa.

-tienes razón amiga, le dijo Emi con una sonrisa sincera.

-sere ya trajeron tu maleta y Diamanta te esta esperado. Le dijo Angi, que entraba a la oficina de su rubia amiga

-¿diamanta? Le dijo Emi, riéndose a carcajadas.

-si es el apodo que le puso Angi a Diamante porque dice que es injusto que el hombre más sexi de todo Tokio sea Gay, le dijo serena riéndose.

-jajajaja, lo mismo pensé yo, le dijo Emi muy sincera.

-bueno chicas me voy porque ya es tarde les dijo serena, haciéndoles señas con las manos, de pronto Emi sintió una punzada en el estomago, cuando vio a su amiga despedirse.

-serena, le dijo exaltada.

-que pasa Emi, le dijo serena muy seria.

-no manejes cansada ¿me lo prometes?

- no te preocupes amiga, siempre he viajado sola de Sapporo hasta aquí y sigo enterita.

-solo promételo.

-te lo prometo, le dijo levantando la mano, sonriendo salió de su oficina para encontrarse con Diamante que la esperaba en el auto subió y salió rumbo a Sapporo el viaje fue de lo más normal y por qué no hasta agradable la verdad es que Diamante era muy agradable y si alguien la hacía reír era él y sacaba unos chistes mas picantes que hacía que la rubia casi se orinara en el auto, así que cuando llegaron a Sapporo la chica salió disparada al baño, cuando los dos chicos se pusieron en contacto con los clientes tuvieron que hacer de nuevo el contrato con unas renovaciones que tenían que hacerle al condominio, claro que le iban a ganar un 23 % más, pero Diamante se tendría que quedar para hacer las renovaciones correspondientes y serena tendría que regresar sola a Tokio, así que arreglo su maleta y se despidió de su amigo, viajaría mañana muy temprano y lo último que quería era despertarlo, así que se despidió de él, no sin antes recibir consejos de Diamante a la hora del viaje, cosa que le pareció a serena muy chistoso, ya que ella a cada rato viajaba sola a Sapporo y además era buena conductora.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó muy temprano, tomo una ducha para estar más despierta a la hora del viaje, la verdad es que sentía una punzada en la boca del estomago, lo más seguro era que los chicos la hubiesen puesto nerviosa, con todo lo que le habían dicho que se cuidara a la hora de viajar. Acomodo sus maletas en el auto y se subió, se persigno y empezó a conducir, encendió el estéreo había una canción que le encantaba así que empezó a cantar, ya casi llegaba a Tokio, la verdad es que se moría por ver de nuevo a Hotaru y entregarle una muñequita de trapo que había comprado en Sapporo y le había recordado tanto a ella, se perdió en sus pensamientos que cuando reacciono no pudo frenar. Un tráiler se había descarrilado y ella no lo pudo evitar.

**Chicas aquí yop de nuevo, jejeje, con mucha vergüenza, no me vayan a querer estrangular plisss, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y si no, se aceptan jitomatasos jejejeje.**

**¿Cómo la ven? Diamante me salió gay, que mente tan rara la mía ¿a que si?**

**Perdónenme por favor pero no tenia internet ni teléfono desde hace ya un mes por la culpa de una helada que hubo por acá y todavía sigue fallando.**

**Bueno, mil gracias por sus comentarios, alertas, historia y autor favorito, mil gracias. **

**Este capítulo está dedicado a Crimson Mizzle, que me hizo sufrir con la de cicatrices del corazón, que buen fic me encanto, jejeje si no lo han leído léanlo esta buenísimo.**

**También gracias a yani, mayilu, mepi, yesqui2000, sailor moon, SEREDAR, usagi conegita, princesa jesibel, Seiya-moon, marceila moxa, carmen15, misc2010, sailorsere, hola, hola, Gabriela, aryam shields masen.**

**QUE PASEN UN MUY FELIZ AÑO CHICAS (OS)**

**Mil gracias a todas, se les quiere de corazón.**

** ** Mony** **


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer:

Estos personajes no son míos, si no de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia si es mía.

**Entre tus Alas**

**QUIERO DISCULPARME POR LO DEL CAPITULO DE AYER, PERO NO FUE MI INTENCION SUBIR NADA, ES QUE NO SE CARGO LA PAGINA.**

**UN AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL A CRIMSONMIZZLE, QUE ME AYUDO A ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPITULO, MIL GRACIAS AMIGA.**

**SIN MAS AHORA SI AQUI LES DEJO EL CAPITULO 5.**

El jueves por la noche Haruka había invitado a Mina a cenar, la verdad es que hacía ya varios meses que él estaba enamorado de este rubio torbellino y sabía que ella también lo amaba así que se había armado de valor y le declararía su amor a la luz de la luna.

Muy puntual fue a recoger a la rubia a la habitación del hotel en el que estaban hospedados la llevo a un restaurante francés sabia de muy buena fuente (o sea serena) que la comida francesa era la favorita de su pequeño torbellino como le decía él, toco la puerta y lo que vio lo dejo con la boca abierta.

La rubia traía un vestido de seda en color naranja era halter sin ningún escote por enfrente con un corte imperio, la espalda estaba descubierta hasta donde esta pierde su nombre, el cabello la tenia agarrado hacia un lado en una coleta baja, y de adornos solo traía unos pendientes muy discretos.

Se fueron en el auto de Haruka, Mina estaba muy nerviosa la verdad es que quería decirle a Haruka lo que sentía por él y mientras estuvieran en Osaka haría hasta lo imposible por que él le correspondiera, llegaron al restaurante y Haruka como todo un caballero ayudo a Mina a salir del auto y la tomo por la cintura dejando a la rubia caminando sobre nubes. Ya dentro del restaurante ordenaron y cenaron a gusto acompañado uno del otro.

Haruka se aclaro la garganta, no quería que la rubia lo viera nervioso, por el contrario.

-Mina yo quería decirte que, mirando a la vela que estaba como adorno en la mesa, estoy enamorado.

A Mina se le acelero el corazón no se imagino que Haruka la había invitado a cenar para platicarle que estuviera enamorado, sus ojos se cristalizaron, ¿y ahora, como le diría que lo amaba desde que era apenas una chiquilla?

-¿enserio?, le dijo la rubia fingiendo una alegría que no sentía.

-sí, estoy locamente enamorado, de una mujer sumamente hermosa, tierna, agradable, sincera, es la mujer perfecta en todos los sentidos.

Mina estaba que moría de celos, si en ese momento tuviera a esa chica que le había quitado al que era el amor de su vida la ahorcaría.

-¿y la conozco? Le dijo Mina con miedo de preguntar, pero le dio una sonrisa fingida, sabía que en cualquier momento rompería en llanto.

-¿sí? Le dijo el rubio mirándola a los ojos.

-ah, le dijo Mina no pudo decirle nada mas ya que el nudo en la garganta no la dejaba hablar.

-te amo Mina, te amo desde hace mucho tiempo, le dijo tomándola de las manos, la rubia abrió los ojos como platos y las lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas. –ya no pedo ocultar mas este amor que siento por ti.

-oh Haru le dijo Mina levantándose de la mesa corriendo hacia el que también se había levantado para recibir a esa rubia entre sus brazos y se fundieron en un beso, largo, tierno y a la vez tan apasionado, cuando el aire les falto se separaron poco a poco, Haruka la tomo de las manos.

-Mina ¿quieres ser mi novia? Le dijo Haruka besándole el torso de las manos.

-siiiiiiiiiiii

El viernes en la mañana Haruka, Mina y Lita que ya se sentía mal tercio se fueron directo al terreno para encontrarse con Jonathan y Darién ya tenían 15 días de haber empezado la construcción y todo iba viento en popa, ese día que Emi y Serena llegaran les darían una gran sorpresa.

Pasaban las horas y no había noticias de las chicas y Haruka estaba algo irritado por no decir que molesto y con el que se desquitaba era con Darién ya en varias ocasiones los habían separado antes de que terminaran a golpes.

-Que te pasa Haruka le dijo Mina abrazándolo por la cintura. Estaban en el terreno donde construían las cabañas, enfrente de ellos estaban Lita y Darién haciendo unas medidas que les habían quedado mal a ella y a mina y Darién las estaba corrigiendo.

-no lo sé peque pero siento un dolor en el pecho. Le dijo Haruka tocándose el corazón.

- ya no tardan en comunicarse para decirnos por qué se han retrasado no te preocupes, le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

En eso sonó el celular del rubio.

-bueno

-Haruka le dijo una voz temblorosa.

-que pasa Emi.

-serena tuvo un accidente le dijo rompiendo en llanto.

**Darién pov**

Había invitado a mis princesas a cenar así que iba a la casa de mis suegros por mi pequeña bebe y también para decirles que serena y yo seriamos a partir de hoy novios oficiales, no quería esconder nuestra relación sabia que amaba a Serena y que jamás amaría a alguien como lo hacía con ella, entre a la casa de mis suegros y los escuche platicando muy contentos, escuche que hablaban de serena y de mi. No sé por qué diablos me quede escuchando detrás de la puerta.

-será mejor que no te metas más de lo que te has metido mi vida, porque si tu yerno se entera ahora si te ahorca le decía Jonatán a Jenny muy serio

-al menos que tu se lo digas no tiene por que enterarse, además serena es la chica indicada para el solo era cuestión de tiempo que él se fijara en ella, es una hermosa jovencita y muy alegre le decía muy contenta.

-si Jenny pero si él se entera que esto también fue arreglado. En el momento que Jonathan dijo esa palabra recordé a todas las chicas con las que Jenny me había hecho salir según ella para retomar el rumbo de mi vida, traía chicas que se encontraba en el súper mercado, hasta la maestra de ballet en la que ahora está Hotaru, ya le había dicho que no se entrometiera en mi vida, así que me cegué la ira no me dejo que recapacitara, odie en ese momento a serena a Jenny y a todas las chicas, todo lo que habían demostrado era fingido y sentí un dolor en mi corazón que jamás había sentido.

-¿arreglado? Le dije a Jenny muy enojado.

-¿de qué hablas hijo? Me pregunto asustada, que no paraba de mentir esta mujer.

-todo esto fue arreglado, la llegada de serena y sus amigas, la forma en que ella trataba a mi hija, la fiesta, ¿TODO FUE ARREGLADO POR USTEDES?, maldición decía jalándome el cabello caminando de un lado al otro, ahora entendía todo ella no es más que una…y dime donde te la encontraste, en el súper mercado, en una escuela, todo era mentira ¿verdad? Todo estaba preparado por ustedes dos, apuntándolos con mucho coraje. Jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan defraudado.

-NO Darién por favor, no te equivoques, todo lo que ha hecho serena es real, ellas eran amigas de Rei, me decía Jenny tratándome de tocar, pero con gran habilidad la esquivaba. Acaso me creían tan Estúpido, como quería que les creyera.

-por favor Jenny, yo los acabo de escuchar le dije casi llorando, la verdad es que no me di cuenta que también a ellos les estaba fallando.

-pues no todo es lo que parece, me dijo esta muy seria, volteándose a otro lado. Claro no me podía ver a la cara.

-Darién no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir serena es inocente de todo esto, me decía Jonathan, todavía la defendían.

-si como no, les dije saliendo, la verdad es que estaba tan molesto que no sabía qué hacer, más bien si sabia quería escucharlo de sus propios labios como me engañaron todos ellos y que el amor con el que trataba a mi Hotaru no era más que una farsa. Me fui directo al hotel donde se hospedaba serena y sus amigas, pero como me deje engañar, tanta perfección no existe me repetía una y otra vez, estaba tan molesto, no podía creer que todo fuera una farsa, la forma en que me hacía el amor, las palabras tan dulces, cuando me dijo que lo amaba, - MALDICION grite tan fuerte golpeando el volante, llegue al hotel, subí hasta el piso donde se hospedaba y toque la puerta tan fuerte que parecía que le tiraría.

-Darién dijo serena sorprendida, regalándome una sonrisa estaba muy nerviosa, lo más seguro es que ya la habían puesto sobre aviso y no sabía cómo seguir mintiendo.

Entre muy molesto a la habitación solo caminaba de un lado a otro jalándome el cabello hacia atrás no sabía cómo enfrentarla el dolor me estaba consumiendo por dentro, jamás me había sentido tan traicionado en toda mi vida.

-te esperaba hasta más tarde ¿y Hotaru? Me pregunto con curiosidad

-pensabas decirme. Le grite muy molesto

-¿perdón? Era una excelente actriz que casi me la trago.

-dime, ¿Dónde te contrato Jenny eh?

-¿de qué demonios hablas? Por dios, si que se hacia la inocente, pero no iba a permitir que me siguieran engañando.

-oh por favor, no te hagas la estúpida serena, dime ¿Quién eres?

-no te estoy entendiendo nada Darién y no te voy a permitir que me insultes. Me dijo muy asustada, y con sus ojos cristalizados.

-no me entiendes le dijo tomándola de los brazos, dime que se siente hacerle el favor a un viudo, te divertiste burlándote de mí, le dije zarandeándola.

-yo jamás me he burlado de ti me dijo llorando. Estaba aterrada, pero yo no podía controlarme, temblaba entre mis manos, pero ahora no lo hacía por placer, si no por terror.

-apoco creíste que nunca me iba a enterar del arreglo que hicieron con los Hino ¿acaso me creías tan imbécil?

-¿de qué arreglo me estás hablando?, me estas lastimando. En ese momento me di cuenta que ella jamás lo admitiría, además en ese momento me di cuenta que la estaba lastimando, pero que pendejo como pude salirme tanto de mis casillas, estaba lastimando a la mujer que amaba, la amaba aun que ella hubiera mentido en todo, en su amor por mí, yo amaba a Serena Tsukino, más que a mi vida.

-eres una … no voy a perder mi tiempo contigo, todo esto fue un maldito error le dije aventándola contra la cama, camine hacia la puerta cerrándola de un portazo. Me fui de allí lo más rápido que pude, estar allí hacia que mi corazón ardiera, me dolía estar en el lugar donde habíamos pasado nuestra primera noche.

Llegue a mi auto y empecé a llorar como si fuera un chiquillo jamás había sentido tanto dolor, sin ella me moriría, ni si quiera podía respirar, no sé cómo ni porque pero llegue a un bar, tome todo lo que pude hasta olvidar, quería olvidar las caricias de aquella mentirosa, quería olvidar sus caricias pero estas ya estaban tatuadas a mi piel y en mi corazón, que difícil seria vivir sin ella.

A la mañana siguiente, no fui a trabajar Jonathan paso a dejar a la niña pero no me vio a los ojos supuse que estaba avergonzado, no tenía ganas de levantarme pero la niña tenía hambre así que me desperté para hacer el desayuno sentí que la cabeza me taladraba, jamás me había dado cruda, pero estaba que me moría del dolor de cabeza además del estomago revuelto.

Después de las dos de la tarde llego Jenny muy molesta.

-Darién.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Le dije molesto. Esta mujer no tenía vergüenza.

-¿Qué demonios le dijiste a serena? Estaba destrozada, si la hubieras visto.

-no quiero hablar de ella Jenny, así que déjame en paz, le dije dándole la espalda.

-eres un idiota, tienes la felicidad al alcance de tus manos y por una estúpida confusión la vas a dejar pasar, creí que eras más inteligente.

Me volteé para que entendiera bien y no tener que repetir lo que le pensaba decir.

-no quiero hablar de esa mujer y no pienso discutir contigo le dije mirando a Hotaru que estaba muy contenta jugando con una muñeca.

-se va a ir Darién y cuando te des cuenta que escuchaste solo lo que tú me dijo apuntándome con el dedo en el pecho, -quisiste escuchar, va ser demasiado tarde no va haber marcha atrás, grábatelo en esa cabeza tuya, me dijo muy molesta.

-Hotaru, linda vamos a mi casa por que las chicas se quieren despedir de ti. En eso Darién miro a Jenny queriendo entender lo que había dicho.

-sedena se va. Le dijo la niña con ganas de llorar.

-si pequeñita, ellas se quieren despedir de ti, me dijo mirándome, si pensaba Jenny que yo iba a correr detrás de serena estaba totalmente equivocada.

Las vi llegar en la camioneta de Lita y también las vi partir, en ese momento sentí la necesidad de parar la camioneta, algo en mi corazón me dijo que todo era un error, pero mi orgullo no lo permitió me golpeé la cabeza con la puerta, jamás me había sentido tan cobarde, pero no quería volver a tener el sentimiento de pérdida, pero el vacio que tenía en el estomago y en el corazón dolían más que cuando Rei murió.

Al día siguiente sin muchas ganas decidí levantarme para ir a trabajar lleve a la niña a la casa de mi suegra, deje la mochila donde ella tenía sus cosas y las deje en la sala.

-Darién tenemos que hablar, me dijo Jenny de una manera muy autoritaria.

-Jenny no quiero hablar de nada con respecto a tus citas amorosas por favor.

-mira Darién yo jamás le dije a Serena que te conquistara, todo se dio en ustedes de una forma natural.

-por favor Jenny no quiero hablar de eso.

-vamos a hablar de eso, me dijo levantándose de la mesa, le hiciste mucho daño a serena, mucho a sufrido ya en la vida como para que un hombre tan inseguro como tú, le haya lastimado también.

-pero si ella es una mujer a la que la vida le ha dado todo es una Tsukino así que no me digas que ha sufrido en esta vida.

-solo pasaste una semana con ella, jamás conociste lo que hay en el trasfondo de su vida, me grito, ella es una niña que ha sido abandonada por sus padres por el simple hecho de ser mujer, jamás le pusieron atención ella, Samuel era el favorito por ser varón y es el heredero del emporio Tsukino y el orgullo de sus padres y aun así ella jamás perdió la alegría, las ganas de vivir y lo mejor de todo es que nunca les guardo rencor a sus padres los ama por sobre todas las cosas, con eso te dice la clase de persona que es, es una chica que sabe el significado de la lealtad y el amor, jamás se hubiese prestado para algo tan deleznable como lo que tu insinuaste.

-yo sé bien lo que escuche.

-escuchaste la mitad de la plática Darién, si hubieses llegado antes no estarías así, perdiste a una gran mujer Darién espero y te des cuenta de eso. Lo que me dijo Jenny me cayó como un balde de agua helada, ella tenía razón yo había escuchado la mitad de la plática, caí en la realidad la trate como si fuera una cualquiera, la lastime aun cuando me decía que no sabía de lo que hablaba, pero que pendejo soy.

- la perdí Jenny y no sé cómo recuperarla. Quería salir corriendo a buscarla, no me importaría si me tengo que arrodillar con tal de que vuelva conmigo.

-ella es una gran chica Darién, si en verdad estas arrepentido, trata de conquistarla de nuevo.

-así es hijo, esa chica vale lo que pesa en oro, es una gran mujer y estoy orgulloso de saber que estas arrepentido. Le dijo Jonathan que había escuchado la plática desde que empezaron con la discusión, no había dicho nada porque sabía que su esposa haría que entrara en razón.

-perdónenme por favor Jonathan, Jenny.

-claro que te perdonamos hijo le dijo Jenny acercándose a él para abrazarlo, ella va a regresar hijo.

-¿enserio?

-así es me dijo Jonatán en 15 días va a venir por la de las cabañas que van a empezar a construir y ¿adivina quienes van a estar a cargo de eso?

Lo mire enajenado, no sabía qué era lo que me decían, mas bien no quería entender ella volvería y yo le pediría perdón por la estupidez que cometí y le diría que la amo más que a mi vida.

-nosotros, nosotros seremos los arquitectos encargados de la construcción, así que será mejor que nos vallamos dijo Jonathan si no quieres que nuestro nuevo jefe nos despida el primer día.

Llegamos a l lugar donde empezaríamos con la construcción de las cabañas había un tipo más o menos de mi edad era rubio y a mi parecer un poco prepotente.

-buenas tardes es usted Haruka Tenoh, le pregunto Jonathan

-Así es señor, dígame.

-soy Jonathan Hino y el es Darién Chiba le dijo apuntándome mientras el tipo ese nos daba la mano a ambos, pero al saludarme a mi medimos nuestras fuerzas.- Somos los arquitectos, contratados para la construcción de las cabañas. Termino de decir mi suegro.

-si Lita ya me había mencionado eso, ella es la que les dará las instrucciones, pero ella llegara hasta pasado mañana, van a trabajar con ella y Mina, nos dijo en una forma prepotente ¿pero qué demonios le pasa a este tipo?

-¿Y las demás chicas? Se atrevió a preguntar Jonathan mirándome de reojo. Como estudiando mi reacción.

-Emi y Sere, vendrán hasta la próxima semana, ellas tienen que revisar cómo va la construcción y empezar con la estrategia de ventas de las cabañas. Estos son los planos que hicieron las chicas nos dijo mostrando los planos, Lita me dijo que se los diera para que los estudiaran y que pasado mañana los esperaba a primera hora.

-perfecto dijo Jonathan con una gran sonrisa, a Jenny le dará mucho gusto saber que las chicas regresan y antes de lo que esperaban, le dijo mirándome, solo agache la mirada no quería que viera como estaba arrepentido.

El miércoles llegamos muy puntuales junto con nuestros trabajadores Mina, Lita y el mentado Haruka ya nos estaban esperando, las chicas estaban molestas con migo pero jamás sacaron a colación lo sucedido con serena.

Contaba los días para que Serena llegara, no sabía cómo pero haría que me perdonara, pero no la dejaría ir nuevamente de mi lado, varias veces tuve fuertes altercados con el prepotente de Haruka, al parecer me odiaba pero el odio era mutuo, así que no me importaba, a veces tenía ganas de arranarle la cabeza, pero las chicas nos separaban. Por fin el jueves después de 15 días de haber trabajado tanto Haruka nos informo que Emi y Serena llegarían el viernes así que teníamos que dejar listo todo para que el sábado estuviera lista la cabaña de muestra, el viernes vería a Serena a como diera lugar.

El viernes estaba desesperado, Serena no había llegado y no era el único que estaba preocupado Haruka estaba nervioso caminando de un lado a otro con el celular pegado en la oreja, marcando números tras números y maldiciendo, hasta que Mina la rubia loca fue a consolarlo, vaya que esos dos no pierden el tiempo, camine hacia Lita para rectificar unas partes del plano que no embonaban, cuando escuche a Mina gritar, era un grito de desesperación, me di cuenta que estaba hablando solo ya que lita estaba junto a mina y Haruca, de pronto mi curiosidad pudo mas así que me hacer que a ellas, Jonatán iba detrás de mí las chicas no paraban de preguntar qué pasaba pero el tenia una mirada de horror y dolor al mismo tiempo.

- Vamos maldita sea que fue lo que paso, le pregunto Lita muy molesta- si Emi te hablo ¿Por qué no han llegado? , ya era hora de que estuvieran aquí, dijo tratando de aguantar las lágrimas.

- Serena tuvo que ir a Sapporo a concretar un trato, dijo Haruka como en shock.

- ¿Y? dijo Mina llorando. Estaba muy asustada al escuchar el nombre de mi princesa mi corazón quería salirse por la boca y el estomago se revolvió, algo no andaba bien.

- Tuvo un accidente de regreso a Tokio. Dijo Haruka.

No sé cuándo ni cómo llegue a mi auto me iba a Tokio no me importaba nada mas le hable a Jenny para que me diera el numero del celular de Emi, Jenny estaba llorando el dolor había vuelto, cuando me comunico con Emi, estaba histérica me dijo el nombre del hospital al que llegue ese mismo día en la noche, fui el primero en llegar, ninguno de las chicas habían llegado a Osaka.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso Emi? Le dije en cuanto la encontré sentada en la sala de espera, estaba otra chica de cabello castaño largo y otro tipo de cabello plateado, los tres lloraban con mucho dolor que la punzada en mi corazón era más desgarradora, temí lo peor.

De pronto el tipo empezó a hablar ya que Emi no podía controlar las lágrimas.

-fuimos a Sapporo por un contrato, dijo el chico hipeando, yo me tuve que quedar no me pude venir con ella porque tenía que hacer las correcciones del contrato, así que ella se vino ayer en la tarde, al parecer a unos kilómetros antes de llegar a Tokio un tráiler se descarrilo, y… ella… por dios que difícil, dijo el chico, ella no pudo esquivarlo, llorando la caja del tráiler choco contra el auto de mi sere haciendo que este se volcara, ella salió disparada del auto, no sabemos si traía el cinturón de seguridad, su cuerpo esta desgarrado, no saben si saldrá viva de esta… tenía muchas heridas de gravedad… ni si quiera nos han dejado verla…cuando llegamos la habían llevado a cirugía por que tenia hemorragias internas… y… aun que salió de la cirugía con vida, no saben si sobre viva esta noche.

-Darién, el doctor no nos dio esperanzas, dijo que lo más seguro es que ella no sobre viva. Me dijo Emi con las lágrimas en su rostro, se miraba tan pequeña.

Empecé a llorar como un chiquillo me golpeé la cabeza con la pared y ya no supe mas todo estaba en cámara lenta, las llegadas de las chicas y de Haruka, solo quería verla y pedirle que viviera, que viviera para mí porque la necesitaba en mi vida, porque la amo.

-¿encontraron a mis tíos? Se escucho la voz de Haruka

-trate de localizarlos haru, pero no los encontré, al parecer siguen en el crucero. Les dijo la chica de cabello café. Tenía los ojos demasiado hinchados se miraba agotada.

-Angi, chicas será mejor que se vallan a descansar.

-pero Haruka quiero estar aquí, le dijo Mina que estaba abrazada del rubio.

-amor Darién y yo nos quedaremos, le dijo mirándome, cualquier cosa que pase les aviso, ahora vamos a llevarlas a su casa. Darién ¿tienes donde quedarte?

-no, pero mañana me registro en un hotel no te preocupes, le dije.

-no, quédate en mi departamento, no quiero que mi gatita despierte y vea que no trate bien a su novio, no las has visto enojada. Me dijo con una media sonrisa, yo solo asentí.- voy a dejar a las chicas a sus casas vuelvo enseguida si algo sucede me marcas al celular por favor.

-no te preocupes.

Se fueron dejándome solo en la sala de espera de pronto todo se hizo tan grande, haciéndome sentir tan pequeño.

-disculpe, me dijo un doctor que se acababa de acercar a mí ¿es usted familiar de la señorita Tsukino?

-sí, soy su novio.

-soy el doctor Kou, Taiki Kou, soy el doctor que está atendiendo a su novia, ya les había dicho a una de las chicas que esperaban aquí que la señorita ahora está en terapia intensiva si logra pasar la noche sin complicaciones mañana la trasladaremos a terapia intermedia, tiene lastimadas la cuarta y quinta vértebra, pero gracias a dios no estaban rotas ni astilladas así que no hay riesgos de que haya algún desgarre interno, el brazo derecho lo tiene roto en dos partes y la pierna derecha también esta lesionada, lo más importante era que tuviera algún derrame cerebral por el golpe que se dio en el asfalto, con la operación se ha disuelto el derrame, solo esperemos que no queden secuelas físicas.

-por dios, le die jalándome el cabello. ¿Puedo verla?

- está completamente sedada pero puede verla, es por el pasillo a la izquierda en la habitación 108, tiene 5 minutos.

Corrí desesperadamente quería verla, comprobar que estaba viva, llegue hasta la habitación , abrí la puerta lentamente allí la vi tenía la cabeza vendada no tenía sus hermosos risos, su hermoso rostro ahora estaba cubierto por hematomas uno de sus ojos estaba completamente cerrado e hinchado, en su nariz estaba puesta la mascarilla del oxigeno, su boca estaba hinchada y partida con rastros de sangre, su brazo derecho estaba enyesado y su pierna derecha estaba enyesada y enganchada con unos tubos especiales que le ayudaban a tenerla levantada, en su mano izquierda estaba la aguja del suero, había montones de cables en los que estaba conectada, alrededor de la camilla había monitores que hacían ruidos extraños, que hacían más triste la escena de ver a un ángel postrado en esa cama en una habitación tan fría como lo era ese hospital, me acerque a ella lentamente, la tome de la mano y las lagrimas empezaron a correr.

-perdóname amor, perdóname por ser tan imbécil, por haberte lastimado tanto, perdóname por ser tan estúpido y no haberte escuchado, sé que me merezco tu silencio, tu indiferencia, pero por lo que más quieras lucha por tu vida, lucha para que veas que estoy aquí, que voy hacer hasta lo imposible para que me des una oportunidad, por favor princesa, besándole la mano, no me dejes, no soportaría perderte a ti, por favor mi serena despierta, no me dejes, el llanto era cada vez más fuerte. Y el dolor más grande.

Darién largó a llorar desconsoladamente, por un momento solo se oían sus sollozos y el sonido de los signos vitales de su amada

Pip

Pip

Pip

De pronto la máquina cambio drásticamente el sonido

–NO SERENA ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!, no puedes hacerme esto… no puedes dejarme solo por favor amor, tu no… tu no

**Mil gracias a crimson Mizzle que me ayudo a escribir este capítulo, amiga sabes que sin ti no lo hubiera logrado, mil gracias.**

**Chicas aquí yop nuevamente. Bueno quería decirles que no se mucho de terminaciones medicas, así que espero y me disculpen, gracias a todas las chicas que me han dejado sus comentarios, me hacen súper mega feliz, no se imaginan cuanto a si que mil gracias.**

**También gracias a, crimson Mizzle, yani, mayilu, mepi, yesqui2000, sailor moon, SEREDAR, usagi conegita, princesa jesibel, Seiya-moon, marceila moxa, carmen15, misc2010, sailorsere, hola, hola, Gabriela, aryam shields masen, marie mademoiselle chiba, tanita love, barby-chan, lara, mikan sakura, conita bombon, bunny armando, Abigail, yani, **

**Atte.**

** **mony****


	6. Chapter 6

**los personajes de sailor moon no me pertenecen le pertenesen a Naoko la historia si es mia..**

**Gracias a Crimsonmizzle por su ayuda y también mil gracias a seredar por la adaptación de estremecimientos y otras dos mas, chicas si no las han leído léanlas estan padrisimas abajo les doy el link.**

**ENTRE TUS ALAS**

Haruka, corrió hacia el pelinegro y lo levantó con cuidado, para ayudar a sentarlo en una silla, mientras Diamante iba por una enfermera para que le diera algún calmante producto del shock que acababa de sufrir.

-Por favor Haruka que no se muera, que no me deje, decía Darién llorando, agarrándose la cara, que ella no me deje.

-tranquilízate Darién así no lograras nada, le decía Haruka también muy consternado por la que acababa de pasar.

En eso llegaron las enfermeras que le inyectaron un calmante, lo dejaron en una habitación, mientras el pelinegro dormía una hermosa chica de cabellos dorados de debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

-Serena…

-mmm, la luz la cegaba, con una mano se tapo, los ojos, mientras intentaba a acostumbrarse a la luz.

-serena…

-¿Rei? Le dijo muy sorprendida

-amiga, te he echado mucho de menos. Le dijo la morena regalándole una tierna sonrisa

-oh Rei, me has hecho tanta falta, le dijo serena abrazándola. Rei llevaba un vestido blanco de varios vuelos, muy hermoso, parecía una hermosa hada.

-lo sé, todo está patas arriba ¿verdad? Le dijo haciendo una cara picara.

-oh Rei, yo…

-shhh no digas nada tontita.

-yo te traicione Rei, yo soy mala… le dijo a su amiga rompiendo en llanto

-jajajaja no eres mala, tonta serena, solo te enamoraste.

-pero yo… me…

-lo se

-¿qué? Le dijo abriendo los ojos como platos

-Darién es un gran hombre, esta solo serena, además mi hija vive en la tristeza y en la soledad desde que me fui, por eso llegaste tu a su vida, deja te platico una historia: una vez Darién fue a mi tumba a llevarme mis flores favoritas y luego…

FLASH BACK

Un hermoso moreno caminaba hacia el cementerio municipal de Osaka, su mirada triste y perdida, como cada mes llevaba hermosas orquídeas blancas desde hace dos años siempre hacia lo mismo, se paro frente a la tumba de su esposa y coloco las flores en su lugar.

Rei, todo está mal, sabes, me siento tan solo, la pequeña Hotaru siempre esta triste y retraída decía entre sollozos, por favor Rei ayúdame, ayúdame a sacar a mi hija adelante, quiero que nuestra hija sea una niña feliz que deje de sufrir, que ya no sienta el dolor de tu perdida, por favor, mándame la luz de la esperanza Rei, decía Darién cada los sollozos eran más fuertes y dolorosos.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-tú eres la luz de la esperanza que él me pidió serena. Solo que es un poco tonto y no se le da eso de las señales.

-la luz de la esperanza…

-si amiga, cuida a mi pequeña Hotaru y a mi Darién, solo tú eres capaz de lograr que ellos sean felices amiga. Tienes que despertar serena.

-no, Rei todavía no, tengo miedo.

-jajajaja cabeza de chorlito sigues siendo una miedosa.

-oye, yo no soy miedosa mmm le dijo sacándole la lengua.

-jajajajaja no cambias, salúdame a las chicas y dile a mamá que sí, que siempre, ella sabe de lo que se trata.

-Rei te quiero ¿lo sabes verdad?

-claro que si, ahora debo de irme, recuerda tu eres la luz de la esperanza, le dijo desvaneciéndose.

1…

2…

3…

Ahora; dándole electro choques a una hermosa rubia.

1…

2…

3…

Ahora

Pip… pip… pip…

-reaccionó doctor. Dijo una enfermera

-bien pequeña, eres una gran chica. Le decía el doctor a la rubia que seguía inconsciente.

Horas más tarde Darién abría sus ojos rogando que todo lo sucedido fuera una pesadilla mirando la habitación blanca con ese olor a medicina y desinfectante tan familiar pero a la vez tan desagradable.

-buenas tardes señor, le dijo una enfermera que iba llegando a la habitación, el doctor Kou me dijo que estaba a punto de pasar el efecto del calmante, creo que acertó, le dijo con una media sonrisa.

Darién la miraba entre confundido y reticente, con miedo de preguntar y descubrir una verdad dolorosa.

Mientras en otra parte del hospital.

Doctor ¿está bien? Le decía un chico de cabello rubio en cuanto miro al doctor salir de la habitación de la rubia.

Si, le dio un paro cardiaco pero logro salir adelante, es una chica muy fuerte y tiene muchas ganas de vivir. Le dijo el galeno caminando hacia su consultorio.

Pronto se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Darién que a decir verdad tenía una apariencia cansada.

-Ya te despertaste, Le dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro.

-¿Está bien? Le pregunto un moreno muy nervioso.

-Sí, ella está bien. Ella es fuerte Darién y sé que va a salir de esta.

-por un momento creí lo peor, pero ahora sé que lo va a lograr Haruka. Le dijo haciéndose el cabello hacia atrás.

-pensé que te volverías loco amigo, no me vuelvas a dar un susto así, el pobre de Diamante corría de un lado a otro sin saber qué hacer.

-me siento tan impotente de verla en esa cama, sin sonreír, sin escuchar el canto de su voz, no sabes todo lo que daría por estar yo en su lugar.

1 semana después…

Serena

Abrí los ojos no reconocí la habitación en la que me encontraba sentía la boca seca, jamás en mi vida había tenido tanta sed, la cabeza me dolía horrores, el cuerpo me dolía horrores, trate de hablar pero la voz no me sale, esperen ¿Dónde demonios estoy? No reconozco nada, se que esta no es mi habitación, volteo despacio a mi lado izquierdo y veo la puerta ¿esas son enfermeras? ¿Qué me paso? Miro a mi lado derecho había un sofá y en él estaba dormido Haruka.

-Ha… ru… ka… me sale un susurro, se me había olvidado que tenia la boca seca, la voz me salió ronca, además de que la boca me sabe a medicina. No me escucha lo vuelvo a llamar –Ha…ru…ka…

-gatita dice levantándose de golpe, pronto se acerca a mí.

-ha…ru… ka… en… don..de… es…toy

-no lo recuerdas, dice tomando mi mano pronto la empezó a besar.

-yo no sé, mi cabeza me duele

-deja hablarle al doctor Temoe, caminando pronto hacia la puerta.

Cuando volvió, llego con un doctor alto de cabello canoso era blanco le faltaba broncearse un poco, llevaba lentes, delgado y misterioso.

-pero esta hermosa muchachita al fin ha despertado, me dijo con una sonrisa, que me dejo un poco aturdida.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-tengo sed y me duele la cabeza.

-es natural después de la operación.

-¿operación? Les pregunte confundida.

-¿no recuerdas el accidente? Me pregunto Haruka.

De pronto llegaron una oleada de recuerdos, Diamante, el camino en la carretera y el tráiler.

-recuerdo que no alcance a esquivar el tráiler.

-eres una chica con suerte, me dijo el doctor que seguía revisándome mientras Haruka me preguntaba varias cosas del accidente. De pronto un extraño sentimiento me hizo pensar en mi familia, si yo hubiera muerto ¿les hubiera importado a mis padres? ¿A Darién?

-¿Mis papas? Les pregunte y las lágrimas empezaron a salir. Haruka Agacho la mirada y el doctor solo me miraba con lastima.

-Angi los localizo en la Riviera Maya, a más tardar el jueves estarán aquí, sami vino en la tarde pero se tuvo que ir, dijo que mañana vendría.

-¿Cuánto llevo aquí?

-una semana, todo va a salir bien pequeña.

Una semana y mis padres no habían hecho acto de presencia, que poco les importaba, el dolor se acrecentaba en mi pecho.

El doctor empezó a revisar mis signos vitales, después de un rato llego una enfermera algo regordeta me dio una mirada algo severa y puso un medicamento en el suero, la verdad lo necesitaba ya que el dolor del brazo y el de la pierna eran muy fuertes, mas aparte el dolor de cabeza me estaba matando, entre sueños escuchaba la voz de mi Darién, tal vez no sabe que estoy aquí y si lo supiera no creo que viniera, solo fui un error en su vida pero no hay medicina que cure el dolor del corazón ¿y si viniera? Si el viniera ¿sería por lastima? Eso no debería de preguntármelo, se que sería por lastima.

Volví a abrir mis ojos estaba Haruka sentado a un lado mío leyendo un libro, trate de levantarme un poco, ya me sentía incomoda en esa posición pero un gemido de dolor alerto a Haruka que se acerco inmediatamente a mí.

-sere, deja ayudarte acerco una almohada para acomodársela detrás de la espalda.

-haru ¿mis padres ya se comunicaron contigo? Le pregunte a Haruka pero en su mirada había algo que no supe interpretar.

-sere tus padres….

-buenos días ¿Cómo amaneció mi paciente favorita? Pregunto el doctor interrumpiendo a Haruka.

-me siento bien, ¿Cuándo me va a dar de alta?

-jajajajaja realmente estas impaciente por salir de aquí, de seguro ya quieres que tu novio te apapache.

- ¿novio? Dije muy sorprendida, mirando a Haruka que se ponía de todos los colores.

-si un chico moreno, pensé que le iba a dar un ataque de nervios cuando llego al hospital preguntando por ti, es un gran muchacho, toda la noche esta aquí velando tus sueños, la verdad es que Darién está muy enamorado de ti.

-¿Darién esta aquí? Dije mirando a Haruka el cual solo asintió.

-bueno, al parecer te vas recuperando muy bien, si sigues así pronto te daré de alta. Dijo dándome una sonrisa

-enserio doctor.

-así es.

Cuando el doctor salió de la habitación mire a Haruka, que miraba por la ventana, él sabía que tenía que explicarme el que Darién estuviera aquí en este hospital.

-¿sabes? Me dijo sin mirarme, el sábado pasado que me hablo Emi, para decirnos lo de tu accidente, se puso como loco llego aquí antes que cualquiera de nosotros y no se ha separado de ti más que para asearse, no lo he podido hacer que descanse; cuando t6erminno de hablar camino hacia ella levanto una mano y le acaricio la mejilla morada y raspada – el te ama.

-no confundas la lastima con el amor haru y yo quiero amor no lastima, le dije mirando a otro lado para que no viera como las lagrimas se juntaban en mis ojos.

-yo no lo confundo pequeña, solo espero que tu no lo confundas, por que el te ama.

-¿has hablado con mis padres? Cambie el tema.

-sere, hable con ellos y; dio un largo suspiro –mis tíos dijeron que si estabas fuera de peligro no tenia caso dejar sus vacaciones de lado, que sabían que pronto te recuperaras y que te mandan un beso.

Mis lágrimas empezaron a salir sin poder controlar mi llanto, sentí los brazos de Haruka tratando de consolarme.

-lo siento pequeña.

-¿Qué les hice haru? ¿Por qué no me quieren?

-no digas eso serena, ellos te aman me dijo acariciando mi cabello.

-por favor haru, si me quisieran aun que sea un poco estarían aquí con migo.

-sabes cómo son mis tíos.

-pues tal vez LES HUBERA HECHO UN FAVOR A TODOS MURIENDOME ASÍ YA NO SERIA UN ESTORBO TANTO PARA IKUKO COMO PARA KENGI le dije gritando.

-no digas tonterías.

Esa voz…

-si te murieras yo no sería nada, porque sin ti no soy nada princesa. Me dijo Darién caminando hacia a mi cuando llego hasta la camilla se arrodillo y tomo mi única mano libre la beso, sentí sus lagrimas correr por ella – perdóname por favor, perdóname por ser tan estúpido, por haber malinterpretado las cosas.

-por favor Darién, le dije sacando mi mano, le acaricie el cabello, no quiero hablar de eso.

-yo los dejo para que hablen me; dijo Haruka cerrándome un ojo.

-haru no… se había ido.

-serena, me dijo mirándome a los ojos –he cometido muchos errores pero el peor fue dejarte ir, no sé cómo, no sé cuando, pero me enamore de ti, te amo como jamás he amado a alguien.

-no, me dices eso porque estoy postrada en esta cama, por lastima, por culpa, por cómo me trataste en Osaka, no porque me ames, le decía serena llorando.

-se que fui un idiota, que jamás te debí de haber tratado así y no tengo justificación alguna Serena, pero créeme cuando te digo que te amo, por favor, lo sé desde el día que te deje en el hotel, cuando te vi marcharte de la casa de Jenny sabia que se iba una parte de mi contigo princesa. Dime que me crees, por favor princesa.

-no Darién vete, no quiero verte no ahora, le dijo aun que el corazón se le rompiera en mil pedazos, con un perdón no basta, esquivo su mirada mientras él se levantaba, camino hacia la puerta.

-me voy Serena, pero solo por que necesitas descansar, no sé cómo pero voy a lograr que me perdones aun que me tenga que arrastrar ante ti para que me perdones y logre recuperar tu amor, pero no me pidas que me aleje de ti por qué no lo pienso hacer.

En cuanto Darién cerró la puerta serena empezó a llorar, quería sacar todo el dolor que sentía, el dolor que le oprimía el pecho y no la dejaba respirar.

**Hola chicas, mil gracias por sus comentarios, también gracias a crimsonmizzle por ayudarme y a todas ustedes por estar cada capítulo con migo, me encantaron sus comentarios, jamás había tenido tantos comentarios juntos, si me vuelven a dejar 20 yo les subo capitulo el lunes sin falta, prometo de no fallarles, jajajaja es que las otras veces o me pasa algo o se va el internet, pero ahora lo voy a grabar desde hoy para el lunes solo si me dejan muchos.**

**Las quiero, cuídense mucho, nos seguimos leyendo bye.**

****Mony****

**ESTREMECIMIENTOS**

**www . fanfiction . net / s / 7746713 / 1 / Estremecimientos _ La _ Obsesion _ y _ Desaparecido ya saben que tienen que quitar los espacios por cierto hay muchas escenas sexuales y lenguaje explicito por si no les agrada eso ehhh conste que se los adverti.**


	7. Chapter 7

** ENTRE TUS ALAS**

CAPITULO 7

Serena estaba en la habitación del hospital, su recuperación aun que era lenta y dolorosa estaba más tranquila en una ocasión sus padres le habían llamado para decirle que esperaban que se recuperara pronto y que pronto volverían de su segunda luna de miel para verla, ella solo les había respondido que no se preocuparan por ella y que disfrutaran de su viaje que ella estaba en perfecto estado, estaba sentada en la camilla mirando hacia la ventana del hospital donde había una mesa blanca y en ella había un inmenso adorno de flores, hermosas rosas rojas con una tarjeta de ¨perdóname fui y soy un idiota, un idiota que te ama¨ con hermosa y perfecta caligrafía, desde su plática con Darién tres días atrás no lo había visto, pero cada día le llegaba un hermoso obsequio de su parte, sabía que él no se daría por vencido tan fácil mente pero ella estaba muy confundida, no quería sufrir por algo que ya estaba perdido antes de que hubiera empezado, las lagrimas salían sin cesar, sus amigas siempre estaban con ella no la habían dejado sola ni un día desde que había despertado de ese fatídico accidente, aun que jamás fue vanidosa odiaba las cicatrices que le quedarían en la pierna y el brazo, sin contar las marcas que le habían quedado en su rostro, su cabello largo y dorado ahora era corto después de la operación que le habían hecho, su mirada era triste no sabían si era por el accidente, por sus padres o por el conflicto interno de perdonar a Darién.

-Darién ¿qué haces aquí afuera?

-no quiere verme Jenny y no sé qué hacer.

-dale tiempo al tiempo hijo, ella se tiene que recuperar por completo en eso es en lo que debes de pensar. Hizo una pausa respiro hondo tratando de descifrar lo que Darién sentía dentro. -En un par de días la dan de alta y no quiere irse con ninguna de las chicas.

-no te preocupes por eso Jenny, yo la voy a cuidar.

-pero ella no va a querer hijo, se siente muy herida, seria todo más fácil si ikuko y kengi estuvieran aquí con ella.

-pues no me importa dijo Darién muy decidido a mi no me interesa si ella quiere que yo la cuide o no, estoy cansado Jenny ella está muy deprimida por mi culpa, si sus padres no la pueden cuidar yo sí y es mi última palabra.

-hay hijo no sé si esto esté bien. Dijo muy preocupada.

-jajajaja pues aun que no esté bien sabes que lo voy hacer, así que entremos que también yo quiero verla.

Ambos llegaron al cuarto de la rubia se quedaron n momento en la puerta mirándola con tristeza, se miraba taciturna, lentamente Jenny camino hacia ella tan perdida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado a la habitación hasta que le acariciaron la mejilla, miro a Jenny con los ojos anidados de lagrimas.

-soy fea Jenny, le dijo muy triste sin darse cuenta que Darién la escuchaba desde la puerta. –ya me mire en el espejo, el doctor me dijo que me quedarían marcas en la pierna y mi rostro, ya no pudo continuar por que el llanto no lo permitió.

-no es verdad mi amor, eres hermosa, hermosa por dentro y por fuera, además esas marcas con el paso del tiempo desaparecerán, le decía Jenny tratando de consolarla.

Darién se acerco poco a poco a ella.

-Darién jamás me va a amar así. Le decía hipeando.

-ya te amo, te amo como un loco serena, serena abrió los ojos como platos volteo hacia la puerta donde él seguía recargado.

-no es verdad, solo es lástima por como estoy, su voz era temblorosa, el miedo de escuchar de esos labios la verdad la mataba no quería lastima, quería amor, pero ella que podría esperar si ni sus padres eran capas de amarla, porque habría de hacerlo él.

Se acerco lentamente a ella, mientras Jenny seguía acariciándole la espalda mirándola con amor y consolándola, como solo una madre miraría a una hija tratando de mitigar su dolor, cuanto daría ella porque su madre ocupara ese lugar y le demostrara aun que sea un poco cariño.

Darién se acerco lo suficiente a ella para tomar su única mano libre, le dio un beso tierno en la frente levanto su cara para mirarla a los ojos.

-no sé como demostrarte todo lo que siento en este momento, se que te dije muchas estupideces, que no medí las consecuencias de mis actos, se también que tal vez no merezca una segunda oportunidad pero te prometo que mi amor por ti es más grande que el universo, que tu y mi pequeña Hotaru son lo que más amo en esta vida, que eres el complemento que le falta a nuestra pequeña familia, la mujer ideal y la madre perfecta para mi hija, se también que sin ti no soy nada, que contigo estoy completo.

Serena no paraba de llorar, jamás se espero esa declaración tan sincera y llena de amor.

-Darién yo….

-shhhhhhhhh le dijo poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de la rubia. – no digas nada, deja te demuestro todo el amor que siento por ti, que jamás me iré de tu lado, nunca más te volveré a fallar. Solo te pido que me des una oportunidad.

Serena solo atino a asentir con la cabeza, no podía hablar de la emoción, el hombre al que ella amaba con todo su corazón, la amaba con la misma intensidad, pero porque no hacerlo sufrir un tantito, así como ella había sufrido por él.

Después de la hora de comida llego una visita muy especial para serena, estaba recostada cuando una dulce vocecilla.

-hola ¿tas domida? Le dijo una hermosa niña de cabellos negros y ojos violetas, vestía un vestidito blanco de vuelito con un lazo azul cielo a la altura de la cintura y unas calcetitas de holanes y sus zapatitos negros.

Serena al escuchar esa voz de aquella pequeña que tanto extrañaba abrió sus ojos con miedo de que solo fuese un sueño, miro hacia el lado de la puerta, pronto una sonrisa salió de sus labios, por fin desde el día que se fue de Osaka volvía a sonreír con sinceridad.

-Hotaru, mi niña que hermosa te vez.

-sedena le dijo la niña corriendo hacia ella, detrás de ella estaba Darién con una rosa roja en las manos.

-quería venir a verte desde la semana pasada pero no la dejaron entrar a verte. Le dijo Darién con una sonrisa a la cual serena le correspondió.

Darién cargo a la niña y la sentó con cuidado junto a serena para que no la fuera a lastimar, la niña pronto le dio un beso y la abrazo del cuello.

-No quedia que tu fuedas con mi mami.

-claro que no pequeñita yo estoy bien solo un poquito mallugada le dijo serena en son de broma, mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-tenes cocos

-jajajaja si tengo muchos tú crees.

-mi papi te tajo una for y guele dico.

-toma, le dijo Darién entregándole la rosa ¿Cómo te has sentido princesa?

-algo incomoda con la pierna, pero mejor, solo quiero que me den de alta.

-el doctor me dijo que en un par de días te darán de alta, lo malo es que no puedes viajar.

-¿viajar? Le pregunto serena mientras Hotaru jugaba con los controles de la camilla.

-pues quería llevarte a Osaka a mi casa para cuidarte entre Jenny, Jonathan Hotaru y yo, pero me dijeron que hasta que te dieran de alta completamente, así que nos quedaremos en tu departamento hasta entonces.

-¿se quedaran? ¿Quiénes? Pues Jonathan se tiene que ir mañana pero Jenny se quedara por una semana y se va a llevar a Hotaru, después nos quedaremos solos hasta que el doctor te de de alta.

-quien dijo que yo quería que fueras mi niñera. Le dijo serena molesta porque no le había preguntado lo que pensaba, aun que quedarse con él era lo que más deseaba, pero odiaba que no la tomaran en cuenta.

-lo digo yo princesa y con eso me basta. Le dijo muy seguro de lo que había dicho sonriéndole de una manera tan sexi que la dejo atontada sin poder darle una respuesta.

Después de la grata visita de la pequeña Hotaru y la discusión con Darién, llegaron sus amigas para contarle sobre los proyectos que tenían pendientes tanto en Osaka como en la playa, Mina le había platicado con lujo de detalle sobre su romance con Haruka y como se le había declarado, Emi le platico sobre su nuevo ligue, el guapo doctor que había atendido a serena el día de su accidente Taiki Kou y que según ella era un dios en la cama, Lita le había platicado sobre su amigo con derechos, aquel que alguna vez le había roto el corazón Zafiro el hermano de Diamante, estaba segura de dar el siguiente paso y tener una relación más formal, Diamante le platico sobre cómo iba su relación con el ingrato de Robeus, según el robeus le había pedido perdón por fallarle, pero lo Cierto era que Diamante le había rogado un poquito haciendo que Robeus le diera una segunda oportunidad a la relación, la verdad era que Robeus amaba a la loca de Diamante pero a veces Diamante era insoportable. Angi le conto lo difícil que había sido localizar a sus padres en las costas de Yucatán en México pero lo había conseguido y que su hermano Sami había estado muy preocupado por ella todos esos días y que ella no lo había visto por que llegaba muy tarde a verla y que decía que quería estar con ella aun que fuese solo un momento ya que las obligaciones en las empresas Tsukino lo tenían muy presionado mas aparte su esposa Kaory estaba a nada de tener al primogénito Tsukino. Al menos serena estaba contenta de que alguien de su familia se interesara en ella.

Los días pasaron muy lento para serena, ya no soportaba tener inmovilizado el cuerpo del lado derecho la pierna y el brazo enyesados le daban comezón y realmente estaba desesperada.

Sami había ido a visitarla el día que la dieron de alta y eso le había levantado mucho los ánimos, después de las dos de la tarde llego Darién con la maleta de la rubia, le había llevado unos pants azules gigantes que le ayudaban a esconder la férula de la pierna y una musculosa negra sin mangas, calcetas y una pantufla la del lado izquierdo.

A regañadientes serena dejo que Darién le ayudara a cambiarse ya que sola se le había dificultado mucho, para Darién era un placer tocarla y estar con ella después de el último mes que se había convertido en una pesadilla para los dos enamorados, serena aun estaba un poco indecisa en aceptar a Darién pero aun así le había dado la oportunidad que él le había pedido, al final Darién llevo a casa en silla de ruedas ya que no podía usar muletas por el brazo lastimado.

Mientras en la casa de serena donde estaban, lita como siempre había preparado deliciosos postres de chocolate y fresas además de unos deliciosos aperitivos, mina se había encargado de la decoración de la casa de serena, Emi de la música y las bebidas, también estaba Jenny y Angi, que se había encargado de la casa y la pequeña Hotaru entre las dos se había encargado de un hermoso cartelón de color rosa y azul con muchos brillitos con la leyenda de: ¨Bienvenida a casa serena. Te queremos¨

Darién abrió la puerta del departamento de serena, era la primera vez que iba y la verdad era que le intrigaba saber cómo era el lugar donde su princesa pasaba sus noches sola y otras tal vez no tanto, ese pensamiento hizo que sus celos llegaran hasta el máximo, pensar en su princesa retozando con otro que no fuera él lo mataba, de pronto los gritos de Bienvenida a casa lo sacaron de sus pensamientos serena las miro a todas en su casa esperándola con una reunión de bienvenida. Pronto se acercaron a serena para abrazarla y mimarla, aun que serena estaba feliz por lo que sus amigos habían hecho por ella, había una sombra de tristeza ya que sus padres y su hermano no estaban con ella.

-gracias chicos por este recibimiento decía serena limpiándose las lagrimas.

Hotaru se acerco a ella con un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas.

-sede, te stañe así mida, le dijo abriendo sus brasitos. Ya no tu vuelvas a endfedmal

-jajajajajajaja claro que no mi hermosa niña, le dijo serena dándole un beso en la frente –te quiero mucho pequeña.

-hoy vamos a mimar a la enfermita, dijo lita acercándose a ella.

-gracias a todos ustedes por estar aquí dijo serena muy emocionada.

-Diamante te mando a decir que más te vale que te recuperes pronto para que se vallan a perrear pronto. Dijo mina riéndose de las tonterías de sus amigos.

Serena se puso roja de pies a cabeza y miro a Darién por encima del hombro que al escuchar eso frunció el ceño haciendo cara de pocos amigos.

Haruka y mina estaban que irradiaban amor por todas partes, ellos tenían que partir a Osaka junto con lita para continuar con el proyecto de construcción y Jonathan los esperaba para que revisaran lo que se había avanzado junto con Diamante que se había tenido que hacer cargo del proyecto hasta que serena se recuperara él les ayudaría, Emi estaba muy contenta junto con el doctor Taiki la verdad es que se miraban muy enamorados. Lita estaba sola ya que zafiro tenía compromisos por cumplir.

La velada fue muy amena, después de tres horas los chicos se empezaron a retirar, Haruka, Mina y Lita se despidieron ya que partirían temprano a Osaka, Emi, Angi se retiraron tiempo después.

-bueno mi niña nosotras también nos retiramos, dijo Jenny.

-oh no Jenny mi se pueden quedar aquí tengo dos habitaciones para huéspedes y la podrían ocupar. Dijo serena muy triste ya que no se quería quedar sola.

-hija Darién se puede quedar contigo, nosotras estamos hospedadas en un hotel le dijo guiñándole el ojo a Darién que se puso rojo.

-pero me gustaría que también ustedes se quedaran, dijo serena.

-yo si me quedo quedad abue, le dijo la pequeña Hotaru jalándole el pantalón a Jenny, para llamar su atención.

-por favor Jenny.

-si Jenny, si entre los dos la cuidamos estará más tranquila, le dijo Darién mirando a serena ya que sabía que esta no quería quedarse sola con él.

Jenny pronto entendió lo que pasaba así que le quiso dar tiempo a Darién para que convenciera a serena de volver con él.

-bueno si te parece bien esta noche nos vamos al hotel y mañana traeremos nuestras cosas para instalarnos aquí.

-está bien dijo serena roja de la vergüenza por saber que se quedaría con Darién.

Así se fueron Jenny y la pequeña Hotaru al hotel, dejando solos a Darién y a Serena, así que estaban un poco nerviosos los dos.

-y dime princesa ¿quieres que te lleve a tu habitación? Le dijo Darién con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-p-pues si dijo serena sonrojándose.

De pronto Darién la tomo de la cintura dejando a serena sorprendida, puso sus manos en el cuello del pelinegro y la levanto con cuidado.

-¿la habitación? Le dijo levantando una ceja.

-¿hee? Dijo serena, que estaba muy entretenida pensando en lo que podría pasar en su habitación si ella estuviera completamente sana, le haría el amor tan ardientemente que no le quedarían fuerzas de levantarse por una semana.

-¿Qué cuál es tu habitación? Dijo Darién con la sonrisa más sexi que tenia, ya que se imaginaba lo que estaba pensando su princesa, si supiera que su entrepierna le dolía de lo caliente que estaba.

-la habitación del fondo, dijo serena en un susurro.

La llevo hasta la habitación y la acomodo con cuidado en la inmensa cama King con un hermoso respaldo de caracol blanco la sobre cama era blanca de seda con hermosos cojines blancos y rosas, las paredes eran blancas y beige enfrente de la cama había un hermoso mueble donde estaba una pantalla gigante Darién la acomodo en la cama despacio, acomodo unas almohadas para que el pie enyesado quedara en alto.

-¿necesitas algo? Le dijo Darién mirándola con ternura.

-yo em… le dijo sonrojada - me gustaría darme un baño.

Darién levanto una ceja de una manera tan sexy que serena no podía dejar de mirarlo esa camiseta azul marino que hacía que resaltaran sus ojos, los jeans deslavados hacia que se viera muy relajado y más joven de lo que él era.

Sin que serena acabara de entender la forma en que la miraba, la levanto de la cama y la llevo en brazos hasta el baño, el baño era muy amplio, tenía una tina en color arena que contrastaba con el color marrón y chocolate de las paredes la sentó en un banco que tenía en la habitación y se empezó a quitar la ropa.

-¿Qué haces? Le dijo serena muy sonrojada al ver como se quitaba la camiseta.

-¡pues no pensaras que te voy a bañar con la ropa puesta! ¿O sí?

-no, no, no espera le dijo serena moviendo las manos con cara de sorpresa. – yo me quiero bañar, sola, si no te molesta.

-¿la verdad? Si, si me molesta, no te voy a dejar sola serena acéptalo, no quiero que te vaya a pasar nada, que no entiendes, le dijo arrodillándose frente a ella, -no entiendes cuanto te amo no soportaría saber que te ha pasado algo no de nuevo y por la culpa de mi estupidez, no, mientras yo esté junto a ti, te voy a proteger serena.

Serena le acaricio el rostro, quitándole una lágrima que le corría por la mejilla.

-no fue culpa tuya Darién yo no me di cuenta del tráiler venia distraída. Le dijo ella tratando de consolarlo.

-si yo no me hubiera comportado como un reverendo idiota le dijo jalándose el cabello hacia atrás.

-oh dijo serena taciturna, -entonces, es por eso que estas aquí, porque te sientes culpable del accidente y no por…

-no princesa. No te equivoques, yo estoy aquí porque te amo cuando Jenny fue a la casa a decirme que te ibas, que todo había sido un malentendido, que acababa de cometer el peor error de mi vida, no supe cómo reaccionar te vi partir desde la ventana de mi casa, no sabía cómo pedirte perdón, mi orgullo no me lo permitió te hice daño con mis palabras, pero tenía miedo de no ser lo que tu necesitabas, ni amarte como lo merecías, solo sabía que no quería que te fueras pero no tenía nada que ofrecerte para que te quedaras levanto su mano y le acaricio la mejilla . – la semana para mí fue una pesadilla, me hacías tanta falta pero tenía miedo de saber que era lo que sentía, las noches extrañaba tu calor y en el día tu sonrisa, me entere que volverías, quería conquistarte, para que me aceptaras pero ese día no llego, Haruka estaba desesperado y de mal humor cuando recibió esa llamada y le dijo a las chicas lo que te había pasado, me quise volver loco, me di cuenta de cuánto te amaba que sin ti mi vida no valía nada, llegue al hospital lo más rápido que pude, estabas allí tendida en esa cama conectada a tantos aparatos, me sentí el ser mas impotente y miserable del mundo princesa.

Serena le quito una lágrima que corría por su mejilla.

-te amo Darién, te amo más que a mi propia vida.

-yo también te amo mi princesa.

Serena le sonrió lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y corto las distancias, sus bocas se unieron poco a poco en un beso cálido y tierno Darién le acaricio los labios con la lengua pidiéndole permiso para entrar para hacer el beso más apasionado, serena enterró los dedos en el cabello del pelinegro para profundizar el beso mientras el acariciaba su cuerpo con delicadeza metió sus manos por la parte de la espalda hasta llegar a sus pechos, le acaricio los pezones por encima del bracier de encaje que llevaba su princesa, haciendo que ella gimiera, empezó a recorrer sus mejillas con sus labios hasta llegar a su cuello dándole mordidas y besos húmedos.

-oh Darién te necesito tanto.

Con cuidado para no lastimarla le quito la playera que llevaba y la pantalonera dejándola solo con el sujetador y sus bragas la sentó arriba de él y la acaricio por todo el cuerpo con cuidado de no lastimarle el brazo ni la pierna, la cargo y la sentó en el banco en el que estaban, le hizo a un lado las braguitas y con la boca empezó a lamer y a chupar por todo su sexo haciéndola jadear de placer.

-oh Darién te necesito.

-Shhhhhhhh dejate venir para mi princesa

Serena enterró sus dedos en el cabello del moreno empujándolo más hacia ella.

-ohh dar siii, ahh.

La levanto con cuidado y la llevo hacia la habitación la acomodo de tal modo de no lastimarla, se quito la playera, el jeans y los bóxers y se tumbo detrás de ella, le acaricio los pechos con una mano y con la otra el clítoris y con un solo movimiento la penetro haciéndolos gemir al unisonó, hacia embestidas lentas, cada beso, cada caricia eran promesas por cumplir llegaron juntos al clímax, y se quedaron tumbados abrazados por mucho tiempo.

-Darién.

-mm

-recuerdas que quería darme un baño.

-mmmmm si

-¿entonces? Le dijo ella con sonrisa traviesa.

Darién le ayudo a bañarse con mucho cuidado, para serena el baño fue la experiencia mas erótica de su vida, Darién la enjabonaba de una manera que todavía al recordarlo se sonrojaba.

A la mañana siguiente el moreno se levanto muy temprano para hacerle el desayuno a su princesa además de que tenía que arreglar todo para la llegada de su pequeña y de Jenny, estaba en la cocina cuando escucho el timbre de la puerta, mirto el reloj.

-siete menos cuarto camino hacia la puerta y la abrió para llevarse la sorpresa más grande de su vida.

- ¿quién demonios eres tú?

**¡Chicas!**

**Hola he vuelto, siento mucho no haber podido subir, pero me es imposible con mis tres niñas, pero aquí les dejo este capítulo.**

**Esta historia ya está llegando a su final, yo creo dos capítulos más y el epilogo así que si les gusto ya saben denle un click al botón azul y déjenme un comentario, que me hacen super feliz.**

**Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos, muchas gracias.**

****mony****


	8. Chapter 8

ENTRE TUS ALAS

CAP. 8

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no son mios sino de Naoko T. La historia si es mia, y de la muy poca imaginación que me queda.

-¿Quién diablos eres tú? Me dijo un hombre de unos 50 años aproximadamente, llevaba un traje fino de marca y unos lentes que se miraban mas caros que lo que valia mi casa.

-yo soy…

-Kengi amor… Dijo una mujer, que a pesar de pasar de los 40 años era hermosa, su piel blanca como la nieve , su cabello azulado hasta la espalda, pero su mirada era fria como la nieve.-¿Quién es este y que hace aquí? Dijo con una voz afilada.

-soy Darien Chiba y por el momento vivo aquí con mi prometida.

-¿prometida? Dijo el hombre muy molesto, aventandome hacia un lado y mirandome con reprobacion, en ese momento recorde que solo llevaba puesa la pantalonera de la pijama y para variar descalso.

-no lo puedo creer; dijo la mujer molesta,-esto es un descaro.

Caminando hacia la habitacion de mi princesa, cerre la puerta inmediatamente y corri hacia ellos para prohibirles la entrada justo cuando el hombre llamado Kengi abria la puerta.

-espere un momento, no se quienes son ustedes pero no es manera de entrar a una casa que no es de ustedes y que no han sido invitados, les dije molesto. Lo que la mujer torcio la boca en un gesto de indignacion.

-Darien amor….

Dijo mi princesa desde el otro lado de la puerta, la forma en la que me hablo me hizo sonreir, pero el hombre al escuchar su voz abrio la puerta de un solo jalón que inmediatamente hizo que Serena borrara su hermosa sonrisa.

-Papá, mamá ¿Qué hacen aqui? Dijo mi princesa ahogadamente.

-me llamo Haruka hace casi un mes y me dijo que habias tenido un accidente automovilistico. Dijo Kengi

-por lo que vemos solo fue un chantaje de los que sueles hacer para arrunarnos nuestros viajes dijo la mujer con molestia.

Por dios estos eran los padres de Serena no lo podia creer estaban enojados y le hablaban como si le hubieran hecho un favor al venir aquí despues de un mes de su accidente, en un accidente en el que casi se mata y en vez de darle gracias a Dios por salvarla, estan enojados por que interrumpieron su viaje.

-No fue ningun chantaje, les dije, Serena estubo a punto de morir en ese accidente de auto y ustedes dos, les dije apuntandolos, -NO ESTUBIERON AQUÍ CON ELLA, CUANDO MAS LOS NESECITABA Y VIENEN AQUÍ AHORA DEPUES DE UN MES DEL ACCIDENTE A DECIR QUE ES UN CHANTAJE,¿ QUE ES LO QUE SON USTEDES DOS?, COMO PUEDEN TRATAR A SU HIJA ASI, ELLA LOS NESECITO Y HASTA AHORA VIENEN AQUÍ Y SOLO A TRATARLA MAL POR QUE ¿ POR QUE POSPUSIERON SU VIAJE?

-Tú no eres nadie, para decirnos como tratar a Serena, que esta sea la última vez que te metes en una conversación que no te incumbe, dijo la mujer molesta.

-Claro que me importa esta conversación, por que amo asu hija y solo quiero su bienestar.

-jajajajajajajaja no me hagas reir, si aleguas se ve que eres un muerto de hambre, pero de una vez te digo que no pierdas tu tiempo con ella por que ella no va a heredar nada, ¿si es que por eso estas con ella? Me dijo Kengi burlandose de mi.

-por que no creo que asi como quedo despues del accidente quieras estar con ella por amor, dijo la mujer enarcando la ceja.

-Mamá, ¿Por qué me odias tanto? Dijo mi princesa con lagrimas en las mejillas, hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que ella estaba sufriendo y yo tambien era el culpabla por esas lagrimas.

-no te odio Serena solo soy realista, ¿ya te miraste en un espejo como quedaste deforme de la cara? Le dijo con una voz llena de odio, -tú crees que este don nadie esta con tigo por amor jajajajajaja por favor pequeña, no me hagas reir, esta contigo, por lo que vales en billetes no por ti y por tu hermosa carita jajajaja.

-Basta señora, yo jamás andaria con Serena por interes, estoy con ella por que la amo, escucheme bien la AMO, con todo mi ser y no nesecitamos su cochino dinero, para nada, ahora dejen de estar destilando veneno .

-ustedes no quieren que sea feliz verdad, eso es por que no soy un varón.

-cuando naciste y me dijeron que eras una mujer supe que serias devil, que no tendrias carácter dijo Kengi caminando hacia la puerta – y tenia razón vamonos Ikuko, sera mejor que nos vallamos de aquí, pero de una vez te digo Serena, que cuando este tipo termine por sacarte el dinero de tu inmobiliaria, se va a ir y te va a dejar, cuando eso pase, no quiero que vengas llorando con nosotros, por que para nosotros tu estas muerta, le dijo Kengi antes de salir.

-muerta y enterrada, le dijoikuko saliendo tras el.

Cuando se escucho que cerraron la puerta de la entrada principal mi princesa se rompio a llorar.

-Siempre lo supe, supe que ellos no me querian, por ser mujer, cuando era niña y mi papá llegaba de trabajar corria a aabrazarlo para darle la bienvenida a casa y el me empujaba hacia un lado y caminaba hacia Sammuel, lo abrazaba y le decia ¨este es mi chico¨ dandole un beso en la frente, despues iba con Ikuko a saludarla con un beso y a mi me dejaban a un lado,despues los tres se iban de viaje dejandome sola con niñeras, desde chica conocia a Emi, Lita, Mina eramos muy unidas por que sufriamos por lo mismo, el desamor de nuestros padres, tiempo despues conocimos a Rei, ella tenia todo lo que nosotras queriamos, una familia que la amaba, que la protegian, cuando conocimos a Jenny y a Jhonatan, nos adoptaron como mas miembros de su pequeña familia, que a pesar de no ser ricos, tenian mucho amor para dar, Rei se combirtio en una hermana para mi,pasaron los años y a Jonathan lo trasladaron de su trabajo a Osaka y perdimos comunicación con Rei y con su familia, unos meses atrar recibi una carta de Jonathan que me decia sobre la muerte de la que fue mi mejor amiga años atrás y ahora estoy con el que fue su esposo ¿que clase de persona soy?

-ya basta porfavor princesa, le dije abrazandola, lo que paso hace un momento te altero, entiende una cosa serena le dije tomandola de la cara para que me mirara a los ojos y viera que no le mentia.- Te amo, esto que esta pasando entre nosotros no es un pecado y no estamos traicionando a nadie, Rei, murio hace dos años, mi vida estaba vacia sin ti y lo peor es que a mi pequeña Hotaru la estaba llevando al abismo conmigo, tu llegaste y volvio la luz a mi vida, te amo para mi tu y mi pequeña son lo que mas amo en este mundo serena y no te pienso dejar ir de nuevo, ¿me escuchaste bien?

-te amo Darien, porfavor no me vuelvas a dejar.

-jamás princesa, jamás.

OSAKA…

Una pareja de enamorados caminaban por una de las calles mas antiguas y romanticas de la ciudad, llegaron hasta un restaurante muy conocido por la pareja y el favorito de ambos, alli él le habia declarado su amor a la mujer mas perfecta del mundo y esta noche sera una noche especial para los dos, ¡claro si todo le resultaba como el esperaba!

Entraron al restaurante tomados de la mano, estaban felices de estar juntos los dos y mas por que ya cumplian dos meses de novios y cada dia estaban mas enamosrados, el separo la silla para que ella se sentara tan caballerosamente, cosa que a ella le encantaba, se sento frente de ella, y con el dorso de la mano le acaricio la mejilla.

-Eres tan hermosa, le dijo el con una mirada llena de amor.

-hay Haru te amo tanto que no puedo creer que estemos aquí juntos me parece un sueño.

-un sueño hecho realidad, mi amor le dijo sonriendole tiernamente.

-sí n sueño hecho realidad le dijo ella en un suspiro.

-sabes te amo desde la primera vez que te vi junto con mi prima, en ese momento me di cuenta que no queria estar con nadie más, quiero estar con tigo todos los dias de mi vida, que eres lo mas hermoso que me ha pasado, y que quiero que seas mi esposa; dijo sacando una caja de terciopelo negra, la abrio, y dijo las palabras mas hermosas que ella habia escuchado en su vida –Mina Ahino quisieras casarte con migo y hacerme el hombre mas feliz sobre la fas de la tierra.

-Haruka le dijo levantandose de su lugar para abrazarlo, si si quiero ser tu esposa, dandole un beso en la boca.

-te amo preciosa.

-yo tambien te amo le decia con lagrimas en los ojos.

Lita estaba ultimando detalles en la oficina que estaba en Osaka, tenia ganas de llegar a su habitación del hotel a darse un baño, la verdad ese dia habia sido muy largo, ademas de que ya tenia varias semanas sin saber nada de Zafiro, cosa extraña por que el hablaba casia adiario con ella, aun que no queria ser celosa ni pesimista pero algo en su corazón sabia que no estaba nada bien su relación.

Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no sintio cuando un hombre entraba a la oficina sin ser anunciado estaba parado detrás de ella, una carga de culpa se reflejaba en su rostro.

Buenas noches Lita, dijo aquel hombre que sabia que esta noche le romperia el corazón a aquella mujer que le habia dado tanto amor.

Ella abrio sus ojos, estaba pensando en ese momento en el, pero algo estaba mal, su corazón se lo decia.

-Zafiro ¿Qué haces aqui? Le dijo tratando de sonreir

-Diamante me dijo que estabas en este lugar asi que del aeropuerto me vine para aca.

Lita le apunto unos sillones para que se sentara pero el nego con la cabeza.

-Yo tenia que hablar contigo en persona . yo…

-¿tú?

-perdoname, yo me enamore, yo no queria que esto pasara, pero es algo mas fuerte que yo y no quiero empezar una relación , sabiendo que te voy hacer sufrir.

Lita se se dejo caer en el sillón que le habia apuntadoa a Zafiro.

-perdoname yo…

-vete

-´pero…

-QUIERO QUE TE VALLAS, le dijo apuntandole la puerta.

-Lo siento, le dijo Zafiro antes de irse para siempre de su lado.

Lloro hasta que ya no pudo mas, ya no tenia lagrimas, se limpio las mejillas y se levanto del sillón, se arreglo un poco antes de salir de la oficina, total siempre habia sido una mujer fuerte y no estaba sola, tenia a sus amigas se dijo, ¿Por qué habria de sentirse mal por alguien que no la valoro? Salio a la calle con la cabeza baja, no tenia ganas de nada, solo caminar, caminar sin rumbo, que mas daba, al doblar en una esquina topo con algo duro que hizo que regresara unos pasos atrás y antes de caer al piso la tomaron de la cintura, abrio los ajos y alli estaban los ojos mas hermosos y pefectos que habia visto en toda su vida.

Japon

Emi estaba afuera de las oficinas esperando a su novio, que por tercera ocacion la habia dejado plantada en esa misma semana, decidio llamar a un taxi, para que la llevara hasta su casa.

-Emi, ya es tarde ¿Qué haces todavia por aca? Le dijo la secretaria de serena

Ella sonrio, no sabia por que a pesar de que serena le tenia tanta confianza a esa chica a ella todavia no terminaba de gustarle.

-me quede para rebisar los contratos de unos clientes, pero ya es hora de descansar.

-si ya es muy tarde dijo Angi mirando su reloj.

*-¿y tú? ¿Qué haces a esta hora aqui?le dijo Emi, ya que ella nunca se quedaba mas tarde de lo normal.

-¿yo? Le dijo sorprendida, solo esperaba a alguien pero no llego, dijo con un tono de burla en su voz que paso desapersivido por Emi.

Cuando iba a volver a preguntarle por la persona que esperaba llego el taxi que habia pedido.

-bueno me voy hasta mañana.

-hasta mañana Emi que pases buena noche le dijo con una sonrisa llena de maldad.

Cuando el taxi se fue, se paro una auto deportivo plateado frente a ella.

-te tardaste, dijo subiendo al coche.

-como querias que llegara por ti, si ella estaba aquí en plena entrada.

-porfavor Taiki hasta cuando vas a terminar con ella, le dijo dandole un beso en el cuello.

-no se, no quiero hacerla sufrir. Decia mientras se dejaba llevar por la pasión.

-que mas da de todos modos va a sufrir ¿no?

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora, solo quiero llevarte a t departamento para hacerte el amor toda la noche.

Los meses habian pasado y Serena se restablecia poco a poco, su cabello estaba un poco mas largo de los hombros, estaba mirandose al espejo, su rostro tenia varias cicatrices, ya no era la niña bonita que queria ser modelo, ahora mas bien estaba fea, aun que Darien siempre la hacia sentir la mujer mas hermosa del planeta solo necesitaba mirarse al espejo para bajar de esa nube en la que él la subia, hoy le quitarian las ferulas de la mano y de la pierna, estaba muy contenta y a la vez muy deprimida por que sabia que era donde tenia las cicatrices mas feas.

-lista princesa ¿nos vamos?

-sí dijo ella tomando el cepillo y pasandolo por su ahora corto cabello.

Llegaron al hospital donde la habian atendido, pronto el doctor la recibio con gusto, siempre que la veia le decia que ella era un milagro de vida.

La sento en la camilla para quitarle la ferula del pie, y cuando termino, la pso hacer unos ejercicios para que su pierna empezara a tene mas fuerza, Serene se miro la pierna con su enorme cicatriz, le dio un vuelco su corazón y el estomago se le empezo a revolver, sus ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas, Darien pronto la tomo de la mano y le sonrio, el doctor no paso por desapersivido, el dolor de Serena.

-no te preocupes por la cicatriz, haciendo que Serena lo mirara con esperanzas.- hoy en día la ciencia esta muy avanzada, te puedo hacer una cirugia estetica para borrartela ó tambien hay cremas que ayudan a que se difunine y con el paso del tiempo se borre.

Tomo las pinzas el doctor y empezo a quitarle la ferula del brazo izquierdo, esa cicatriz no estaba tan fea, pero aun asi no podia permitir que Darien estubiera con ella, no el se merecia algo mejor que una muñeca rota y remilgada, por mas que se le partiera el corazón, no lo ataria a ella.

Salieron del consultorio, Darien iba feliz haciendo planes para toda una vida juntos, llegaron al departamento.

-sabes amor le dijo él ¿Por qué no regresamos a Osaka? Ya te dieron completamente de alta, ademas me muero por ver a mi bebé yo se que se fueron apenas hace una semana pero la extraño a morir decua Darien caminando hacia la cocina.

Serena estaba muy seria y Darien se dio cuenta por que siempre lo seguia y le daba su opinion ¿y ahora?

-¿Qué te pasa princesa?

-que yo no voy a regresar a Osaka, le dijo Serena muriendose por dentro.

-¿por que? Le contesto Darien acercandose a ella para abrazarla ¿entonces cuando? Le pregunto mirandola a los ojos.

-Tú puedes regresar hoy mismo si quieres pero yo no voy a ir contigo, le dijo soltandose de su abrazo.

-¿dame una razon por la que ya no quieras volver? Le dijo muy serio

-simple le dijo tomando aire -por que ya no quiero estar con tigo.

Chicas, se que no tengo perdon por dejarlas tanto tiempo pero, no tenia computadora ni internet pero aquí les dejo este capitulo, ojala y les haya gustado, les mando a todas y a todos mil besos y gracias por leerme.

Por cierto, ya solo me queda un capitulo y el epilogo, se piden sugerencias e ideas para el final.

Ahhh por cierto a la chioca que me dejoe el rev numero 100 les dare una gran sorpresa.

Mil gracias por su espera, las quiero.

**Mony**


	9. Chapter 9

**ENTRE TUS ALAS**

**Los personajes de esta historia no es mía sino de Naoko T. La historia si es mía y de la poca imaginación que me queda.**

**Antes que empiece el ultimo capitulo, quiero agradecerles por todo el apoyo que me han brindado, este capitulo ha sido realmente difícil por que es una de mis historias favoritas gracias por su espera.**

**Capitulo 9**

**ENTRE TUS ALAS**

Ya tenia mas de un mes que Serena estaba sola en su departamento, por mas que lloraba sus lagrimas no acababan tampoco su amor por el, lo amaba ¿a quien quería engañar? pero no quería que estuviera atada a ella cuando parecía una muñeca rota, había quedado un poco coja sus marcas en la pierna se notaban demasiado, no no quería ver en los ojos que tanto amaba sombreados por la lastima y el asco, quería recordar aquellos hermosos ojos azules como la noche mirándola con ternura pero sobre todo con amor.

Lita y Mina le hablaban seguido y en sus conversaciones siempre lo nombraban, dejándola con una gran tristeza que le despedazaba el corazón, quería buscarlo, decirle que lo amaba y besarle hasta que sus labios se acabaran, pero era cobarde, tenia miedo, miedo de ser rechazada, era rechazada por sus padres, era mejor estar donde estaba, sola, el miedo la tenia paralizada.

-Sere ¿te encuentras bien? le dijo Emi muy preocupada, por mas que había tocado la puerta de la oficina de su mejor amiga ella no respondía, así que se decidió entrar, sabia que su amiga sufría.

secándose las lagrimas miro a Emi -Estoy bien Emi, se enderezo en su silla y trato de sonreír, logrando solo una mueca.- ¿en que te puedo ayudar?

-necesito los informes de las ventas de Osaka pero eso puede esperar ¿dime que es lo que te pasa? le dijo su amiga con una cálida sonrisa.

-solo me siento vacía; le dijo Serena mirándola a los ojos- desde que el se fue, todo esta mal, me siento tan estúpida por haberlo alejado de mi lado, todo este mes me he reprochado por tratarlo así.

-¿Porque no lo buscas y arreglas todo esto? le dijo Emi.

-por que no se que decirle, no se como pedirle perdón. Le dijo Serena mientras sus lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas

-Aveces no importan los errores que cometimos, si no la forma en que los corregimos; le dijo sonriendo.

-Y... ¿si no me perdona?

-Pues eso no lo sabrás hasta que no hables con el.

-Tengo tanto miedo que me rechace...

-Con el miedo no se logra nada Sere, tienes que ser valiente y enfrentarte a las adversidades que la vida te pone para ser feliz, la felicidad esta en tus manos amiga, Tú sabes cuanto te quiero y sabes que puedes contar conmigo para todo, y ya es hora que salgas del caparazón y te enfrentes a la realidad. Tarde o temprano lo tienes que ver y mas ahora con la boda de Mina y Haruka en puerta.

-Tienes razón ese día el estará allí...

* * *

><p>-Vamos amor dime ¿hasta cuando tenemos que ocultar lo nuestro? decía una hermosa chica levantándose de la cama, buscando su ropa.<p>

-No me presiones en este momento, ya pronto pero deja de estarme molestando.

-¿molestando? ¿acaso te molesto? decía le chica volviendo a verlo sus ojos se notaba tristeza.

-Esto esta mal ¿ no te has dado cuenta? le decía el chico mirándola con enojo.

-¡NO ME AMAS! ¿Es eso? le pregunto Angi desilusionada

-No te has dado cuenta que me doy asco, ella es una mujer hermosa y perfecta y yo...

-¿La amas verdad? le dijo con el corazón comprimido por la tristeza.

-si. La amo...

* * *

><p>Darien caminaba por uno de los jardines mas hermosos de Osaka Nakanoshima era un hermoso jardín de rosas llevaba de la mano a su pequeña Hotaru mientras la niña estaba feliz por estar en ese lugar Darien tenia la mente en otro lado, aun no lograba comprender por que no podía olvidar a Serena la amaba tanto que su corazón latía con fuerza cada que la recordaba: su piel, sus ojos, sus labios toda ella. La extrañaba, pero sabia que no podía forzarla tenia que darle tiempo mientras el trataría de sobrevivir sin ella.<p>

Dos horas después llegaban a la casa de Jenny la pequeña corrió a los brazos de su abuela para que la cargara mientras ella le abría los brazos para recibirla con gusto.

-woow pequeña cada día estas mas pesada. Si sigues así esta vieja ya no podrá cargarte. jajajajajaja decía Jenny muy contenta.

-hay mala decía la niña cruzándose de brazos haciendo carita de puchero.

-cada día crece mas y esta mas hermosa. dijo Darien sonriendo.

-si cada día se parece mas a su mamá, le decía Jenny acariciándole el rostro. en eso la niña dio un pequeño bostezo.

-creo que el paseo la canso decía Darien mientras Jenny la llevaba a la cama a dormir.

en eso alguien toca la puerta y Darien se acerca a abrirla.

-Hola Darien, le decía un chico rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Haruka hola, le decía Darien haciéndose a un lado para que su nuevo y mejor amigo pasara.

-bueno sin rodeos, vengo por que como sabes que en quince días me caso, le decía el rubio muy contento.

-si claro que lo se las chicas no hablan de otra cosa, le decía Darien apuntándole un sofá a Haruka para que tomara asiento.- ¿gustas café?

-que te parece si en vez de café vamos a un bar, créeme necesito algo mas fuerte.

-y yo que creía que hablarías sin rodeos le dijo burlándose de él.

-eso es lo que pretendía pero esto me pone muy nervioso, sabes amo a Mina desde que la vi por primera vez y ya estoy a nada de hacerla mi mujer, le decía con un brillo en los ojos.

-Lo se, créeme que te entiendo, decía con un deje de tristeza.

-Mina y yo queremos que seas nuestro padrino de bodas, le dijo para cambiar el tema, no le gustaba la situación por la que estaban pasando, sabia que su prima tarde o temprano reaccionaria y lo buscaría.

-¿enserio?

-si asi que dime ¿aceptas?

-claro que si.

-ese es mi amigo. le decía muy feliz.

* * *

><p>Lita caminaba muy contenta a pesar de lo que había sufrido con Zafiro la vida era generosa con ella había conocido a un chico que le había quitado el sueño era un hombre perfecto. Y hoy seria una cita muy especial ya que presentía que este chico si era el bueno.<p>

llego al parque en el que se habían citado, el llevaba un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas.

-Lita te miras hermosa, le decía mirándola de pies a cabeza no sabia que le gustaba mas de ella si sus hermosos ojos verdes o su hermosa sonrisa.

-Gracias.

-estas son para ti.

-oh Andrew son hermosas le dijo Lita sorprendida por el obsequio.

-sabes Lita desde el día que tu y yo tropezamos y vi tus hermosos ojos supe que eras la mujer de mi vida estoy enamorado de ti y yo quería saber si tu... si tu quieres intentarlo conmigo le dijo muy nervioso.

-si Drew claro que quiero intentarlo contigo le dijo jalándolo por el cuello dándole un beso en los labios.

* * *

><p>Una hermosa rubia estaba caminando de un lado a otro nerviosa, la ultima vez que había hablado con su casi prima se dio cuenta que esa testaruda moriria de amor antes de buscar al amor de su vida, su plan no era tan descabellado como decía Haruka ademas de que no creía que se fueran a enojar con ella, solo les estaba haciendo un favor ¿o no? sonó un clic de la puerta y pronto salio a recibir al cómplice de esa locura.<p>

-¿dime que paso? ¿que te dijo? le decía muy nerviosa.

-hay amor al menos dame un beso de recibimiento ¿acaso no me lo merezco?

-eso quiere decir que...

-si amor cayo redondito en la trampa le decía el rubio muy contento.

-ohh Haruu te amo, te amo le decía la rubia, besándolo por toda la cara

-hay corazoncillo, solo espero que tu idea no cause problemas.

-no, no para nada decía Mina moviendo las manos de un lado a otro, esto va a salir bien como que me llamo Mina Ahino decía con cara de triunfo.

* * *

><p>Emi caminaba por el pasillo que la llevaba hacia al que era el departamento de su amado Taiki, ya tenían unos días sin siquiera hablarse por teléfono ella sabia que era por su trabajo era un medico muy reconocido en todo Tokio pero eso no le quitaba que lo extrañara, había decidido terminar temprano con su trabajo para darle una sorpresa, le haría una deliciosa cena así que había ido a comprar lo que necesitaba al super El champagne Perrier-Jouët el favorito de su novio no podía faltar, sabia que Taiki saldría del trabajo en un par de horas tiempo suficiente para la sorpresa, pensaba feliz llego a la puerta y saco la llave entro al departamento, había ropa tirada por todo el piso del resividor hasta la recamara dejo las cosas en el piso y fue recogiendo las prendas ropa de Taiki y... de una mujer llego hasta la recamara se negaba a creer nada todo debía tener una explicación se decía, abrió la puerta y allí estaba su novio haciéndole el amor a la secretaria de su mejor amiga.<p>

Taiki levanto la vista y allí estaba en la puerta su novia su mirada de tristeza y de descepcion lo hicieron reaccionar aventó a su amante hacia un lado busco con que taparse mientras que Angy se cubría con la sabana.

Emi salio de la recamara corriendo, jamas hubiera pensado que Taiki la engañara con Angy. las lagrimas corrían sin cesar. de pronto alguien la detuvo de la mano, cuando voltio a verlo con la mano que tenia libre le dio la bofetada mas fuerte dejando le marcada la mano en la mejilla-

-por favor déjame explicarte mi amor.

-no hace falta que me expliques nada, no hace falta le decía llorando, con lo que vi fue mas que suficiente, le decía cerrando los puños tan fuerte que las uñas le cortaban en las palmas.

-No, no, no eso fue un error ella no significa nada para mi.

-no trates de justificarte, por que no hay justificación para lo que me hiciste.

-te amo Emi, te amo. Le decía llorando

-¿sabes que? no me gusta tu manera de amar, NO me vuelvas a buscar, por que no quiero saber nada mas de ti, le dijo dando media vuelta quitándose las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

-Emi por favor, escúchame,le decía llorando.

-¿sabes que es lo peor de todo esto? me engañaste con una compañera de trabajo y los dos se rieron de mi en mi cara que estúpida soy por querer a una basura como tu. Le dijo dejándolo solo.

Taiki sabia que jamas lo perdonaría, había perdido al amor de su vida por una calentura...

* * *

><p>Había pasado los días la boda de Mina y Haruka había llegado Serena era la madrina así que tenia que ir a preparar la despedida de soltera, cerro su maleta y se fue hacia la empresa tenia unos pendientes y después del accidente no le permitían viajar sola, así que Diamante iría con ella, llego a su oficina y Angy entro detrás de ella.<p>

- me dijo Diamante que querías hablar conmigo, le dijo muy seria presentía que serena ya sabia sobre su romance con el novio de una de sus mejores amigas.

-si, toma esto, le dijo dándole un folder amarillo.

-¿que es esto? le dijo abriendo el folder.

-es tu renuncia, una carta de recomendación y tu ultimo cheque, ya no eres indispensable para esta empresa. le dijo levantándose de su silla para salir de su oficina.

Angy se quedo llorando en su oficina, que caro le había salido su error.

-¿la corriste? le pregunto Diamante muy serio.

-si, le dijo es mejor que nos vallamos de aquí, no quiero verla otra vez.

Partieron rumbo a Osaka, Serena siempre disfrutaba de los viajes cuando iba con Diamante por mas triste que estuviera siempre le sacaba una sonrisa, llegaron a Osaka y en la recepción del hotel se encontraron con las chicas, pusieron a Serena al tanto de las construcciones casi terminadas y sobre la boda, la llevaron hacia la habitación del hotel, por mas que platicaban sus amigas ella tenia la mente en otro lado quería salir corriendo a ver a su pequeña princesa y por supuesto al padre también.

-Sere ¿me estas escuchando? le decía Lita pasando las manos por la cara de Serena

pronto volvió en si mirando a Lita esperando que le repitiera lo que le había dicho, pero Lita ya había descubierto la tristeza de la rubia.

-¿por que no lo buscas? haciendo que las demás chicas centraran su atención en ella.

-por tonta, les dijo tratando de sonreír.

La noche había llegado y con ella la despedida de soltera que supuesta mente tenia que organizar ella, según la explicación de Mina era que pensaba que no llegaría a tiempo para hacer una despedida de soltera como Dios mana, eso le había ahorrado mucho trabajo, ya que los gustos de Mina eran algo especiales, la despedida seria en una de las casas muestra, le hicieron vestirse de una manera super sexi, aun que todas estaban igual de sexys ella no se sentía cómoda con las marcas de su pierna y brazo, pero las chicas le decían que se miraba hermosa.

Llegaron a la casa muestra, abrieron la puerta dejándola entrar primero, estaba hermosa, pero no estaba decorada para una despedida de soltera si no mas bien para una velada romántica las luces estaban completamente apagadas solo estaba iluminada la estancia por la luz de las velas y los pétalos por todo el piso que se suponía que era de madera. volteo hacia la puerta y se dio cuenta que ninguna de las chicas había entrado junto con ella trato de abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada con llave, camino hacia la terraza abriendo los ventanales y lo vio era Darien mirando hacia el mar, camino hasta quedar frente a el, el la miro con sorpresa y alegria, cuanto se habían extrañado, cuantos días desperdiciados, que tontos habían sido.

-Hola, por fin logro decir el, se sentía perdido por esos ojos azules que tanto había extrañado.

-Hola contesto ella en un susurro, yo... Las chicas me trajeron aquí.

el sonrió acercándose a ella le tomo la barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos.

-Te he echado de menos, le dijo dándole un beso tierno en los labios

-yo también te he echado de menos, le dijo resbalando una lagrima por su mejilla.

-Te amo Serena Tsukino, no me importa los motivos por los que me pediste que me fuera, lo único que se es que te amo y que si estoy un día mas sin ti no lo voy a resistir mas, le decía dándole besos en la mejilla secando con sus labios las lagrimas de la rubia.

-Te amo Darien, perdóname por ser tan tonta y alejarte de mi lado.

-shhh no digas nada mi amor, empecemos de nuevo dejemos atrás el pasado, seamos felices princesa de ahora en adelante. la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso, la beso como si no hubiera un mañana, para ellos ya no habría un pasado, solo el futuro que los esperaba con los brazos abiertos, un futuro lleno de felicidad, por fin tendrían una familia por fin ellos estarían juntos, juntos para siempre...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas espero y les haya gustado este capitulo quiero agradecer a Crimzon mizle por su ayuda, mil gracias amiga por ayudarme y a todas ustedes que me han motivado a seguir con mis historias. Discúlpenme por demorar tanto para subir este capitulo.<strong>

**Ya solo falta el epilogo hagan saber sus opiniones Gracias a tod s por apoyarme.**

** **Mony****


	10. Chapter 10

los personajes de sailor moon no son mios si no de naoko t.

**ENTRE TUS ALAS**

No importa cuanto tiempo pase,

ni la distancia que nos aleje;

nuestro amor siempre estará intacto,

por que siempre volare ENTRE TUS ALAS.

EPILOGO

-Esta noche te demostrare todo el amor que siento por ti mi hermosa princesa; le decía mientras besaba su cuello entre suspiros mientras ella esperaba ser elevada hasta el cielo, sus manos nerviosas acariciaban el pecho de Darien tratando de desabotonar la camisa. -Te amo tanto perdóname por tardar tanto en buscarte, le decía ella entre suspiros.

-shhh amor mio esta noche no hay pasado, solo un futuro prometedor que se abre camino nunca mi princesa, nunca mas te permitiré que te vallas de mi lado.

-No amor estoy aquí para siempre. Con esa promesa se amaron sin tiempos, sin prisas. Mañana ese no importaba por que estarían juntos por siempre...

* * *

><p>6 meses despues<p>

-Vamos chicas que ya es tarde decía Lita completamente arreglada con un vestido verde oliva de un solo tirante su cabello recogido en un moño.

como siempre llegarían tarde a la iglesia. Todas empezaban a moverse de un lugar a otro, Mina llevaba un vestido igual al de Lita pero en color naranja y Emi en color azul, -esto de ser damas de honor no se me da decía Mina.

-Vamos Mina recuerda el dia de tu boda, lo nerviosa que estabas le dijo Lita buscando los anillos.

Flash Back

Una hermosa rubia caminaba hacia el altar mientras su amado la esperaba sin importar el compás de la música ni las damas que tenían que hacer el recorrido primero que ella, camino hacia su novio, dejando a todos impresionados por la rapidez que había llegado hasta con Haruka, parecían estar en una burbuja ambos tomados de la mano, mientras el sacerdote iniciaba la ceremonia, las damas corrían cada una a sus lugares sin seguir el protocolo.

Cuando el sacerdote dio por terminada la ceremonia declarándolos como marido y mujer Haruka tomo a su novia por la cintura dándole un beso apasionado. Provocando que el sacerdote tosiera para separarlos. Mina se separo de su ya esposo sonrojados y caminaron hacia la entrada principal.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-si tienen razón pero fue una ceremonia hermosa y la luna de miel ni se diga, decía ella recordando su noche de bodas.

- jajajajajaja si lo sabemos por eso estas de 6 meses de embarazo le decía Emi.

-Si vamos a tener a un hermoso sobrino muy pronto decía Lita acariciando el vientre abultado de Mina.

-Chicas ya es tarde. ¿ya están listas?

-wooow Sere estas hermosa.

-si es verdad Lita tiene razón Sere te miras preciosa Darien se va a desmayar al verte. Le decía Mina a la rubia.

-No vayas a caminar como loca cuando lo veas, por que vamos a parecer locas corriendo detrás de ti para alcanzarte, le decía Emi riendo.

-hay cuando van a dejar de molestarme, decía Mina molesta.

-chicas gracias por estar aquí conmigo en este día tan especial le decía Serena con los ojos cristalizados.

-te queremos amiga y ya es hora de que seas muy feliz.

en eso tocaron la puerta y entran Jenny y Jonatan.

-nosotras las dejamos para que hablen y termines de arreglarte amiga le dijo Lita abrazándola. -Te esperamos afuera.

-Mírate mi niña que hermosa estas. Le dijo tomándola de las manos.

-Gracias Jenny te quiero mucho. Gracias por aceptarme como parte de tu familia.

-No mi niña gracias a ti por traer la luz de la esperanza de nuevo a esta familia.

-sabes Jenny mientras estuve dormida en el accidente Rei estaba conmigo, me dijo que te dijera Si siempre aun sigo sin entender que.

Jenny lloraba desconsolada en los brazos de su marido.- Cada que voy a visitarla le pregunto que si fui una buena madre y una buena abuela, que si algún día me perdonaría por no decirle cuanto la amaba y lo orgullosa que estaba de ella. Oh Serena gracias por decirme esto, gracias mi niña.

-pensaba que era un sueño, cuando estuve sola me di cuenta de que Rei me había enviado con ustedes.

-Bueno chicas creo que ya es hora de dejar de llorar no querrás dejar plantado al novio ¿verdad?

-no le dijo la rubia.

llegaron a la iglesia las chicas estaban preparadas para entrar una por una, la marcha nupcial se escuchaba en el fondo John se puso a un lado de ella y la tomo de brazo, empezaron a caminar.

-hija

-Serena miro hacia atrás y allí estaban Ikuko y Kengi, Serena fue a abrazar a sus padres-gracias por estar aquí conmigo, les dijo.

-no mi vida perdónanos por dejarte sola tanto tiempo, le dijo su mamá,- perdónanos por ser tan egoístas no demostrarte lo importante que eres para nosotros mi pequeña, le decía su padre dándole un beso en la frente.

-los quiero mucho. No tengo nada que perdonar, les decía mientras Kengi le retiraba las lagrimas

Jonatan tomo del brazo a Ikuko y la encamino hacia dentro de la iglesia. Serena caminaba del brazo de su padre, enfrente de ella a unos pasos estaba su hermoso príncipe esperándola muy pronto serian solo ellos tres una nueva y hermosa familia. Hotaru caminaba frente a ella aventando pétalos de rosas blancas. Cuando llegaron Kengi, le entrego la mano de Serena a Darien. -Cuida mucho de mi hija cuídala como nosotros nos supimos hacerlo nunca. -Con mi vida le dijo Darien mirando a su princesa a los ojos.

La ceremonia fue muy emotiva dos almas solitarias habían encontrado a su par, en sus ojos habían mil promesas por cumplir, mil sueños por lograr. El baile fue muy divertido. Era una fiesta muy especial con las personas mas queridas para ella y para el, las tristezas se quedaban atrás como un recuerdo borroso en sus vidas.

Su luna de miel no fue como las demás Hotaru estaba con ellos, querían estar con ella creándole recuerdos hermosos, así que la playa era un lugar paradisíaco en el día para Hotaru y sus papis, pero en la noche era un lugar mágico y lleno de promesas para ellos.

* * *

><p>Lita caminaba por las calles de Tokio estaba realmente feliz, por fin había encontrado el amor verdadero, vivían juntos desde un par de meses atrás Andrew era el hombre mas maravilloso del mundo, a pesar de ser un doctor muy ocupado siempre tenia tiempo para ella, sus amigas y las parejas de ellas lo habían aceptado como un hermano mas y ahora eran una inmensa familia feliz. Vivía en Osaka a unas cuantas casas de la casa de Serena y Jenny entre las tres habían abierto una nueva empresa de bienes raíces en ese lugar. Cada día la empresa se expandía mas y aun que estaban separadas de Mina y Emi aprovechaban para verse cada fin de semana.<p>

-¿Lita?

-hola Zafiro, ¿como estas?

-muy bien sabes no he dejado de pensar en ti, yo te amo y cometí un gran error...

-Zaf yo lo siento mucho, pero estoy enamorada, le decía enseñándole su mano donde estaba su anillo de compromiso.

-llegue tarde

-no... llegaste a tiempo pero decidiste marcharte.

-Fui un idiota. le dijo cabizbajo. dándose la media vuelta para marcharse.

-Zaf. gracias por dejarme ese día. De no ser por ti no seria tan feliz. le dijo ella caminando de lado contrario. entrando a un restaurante muy conocido.

-amor te estuve esperando le decía Andrew dándole un beso en los labios sin darse cuenta los dos que Zafiro los miraba por un ventanal. -se muy feliz mi amor que yo lo seré también, decía el chico retirándose de ese lugar.

* * *

><p>Emi estaba soltera pero aun así se sentía bien, sus amigas estaban con ella siempre que les necesitaba, la traición de Taiki la hizo mas fuerte, ahora se que debo escoger mejor a mis parejas se decía mentalmente.<p>

-señorita Mizuno, aquí están los contratos de la casa Angelus.

-gracias Richard déjalos en mi escritorio mas tarde los reviso.

-señorita yo... este... Le gustaría ir a comer conmigo.

los nervios de su asistente lo hicieron mirarlo con nuevos ojos, era un chico no muy atractivo, de cabello castaño y ojos cafés era cualquier cosa mas alto, un chico muy tímido para el gusto de ella, pero ella que sabia si siempre se equivocaba, su invitación la hizo sonreír, - si me gustaría salir a comer contigo. tal declaración hizo que el chico abriera la boca sin poder creerlo.

-nos vamos? le dijo ella tomando su bolso, haciendo que el chico la siguiera.

* * *

><p>-Amor Yaten esta llorando, le decía la Mina a su Haruka mientras ella le preparaba el biberón.<p>

-ya voy chaparra, le decía mientras llegaba corriendo a la habitación del niño.

-que grande y hermoso esta.

-si mi chaparra nos quedo hermoso, ¿no te gustaría hacer la parejita?

-me encantaría, pero por ahora no. le dijo tomando a Yaten en los brazos para darle su biberón.

-ya esta todo listo para irnos a Osaka este fin de semana hermosa -este año la fiesta de Hotaru va a ser grandiosa.

-si con los preparativos de Serena y Lita imagínate.

-sabes he estado pensando que viajamos mucho, la empresa estaría bien a cargo de Diamante, nosotros podríamos buscar una casa en Osaka cerca de mi gatita ¿que te parece?

-ohhh Haru me parece una idea sensacional. ¿pero y Emi?

-Ya lo hemos platicado y le parece una idea genial, a Sere y a Lita les va a encantar la idea.

-vamos a estar todos juntos otra vez.

-si chaparrita

* * *

><p>Serena y Darien caminaban de la mano Hotaru iba enfrente de ellos jugando, eran una hermosa familia feliz. Serena miro a Darien de reojo.<p>

-amor tengo algo que decirte, le dijo muy seria. Hotaru se acerco pronto a ellos que habían dejado de caminar abrazando a su mamá.

-dime princesa, que pasa, le dijo el pelinegro quitando un mechón de cabello de la cara.

-vamos a tener un bebe, le dijo ella acariciándole la mejilla, Hotaru reia a carcajadas

-ujuuuuuu voy a tener a un hermanitoo decía aplaudiendo y dando vueltas

Darien la tomo de la cintura y la cargo dándole un beso apasionado. Cuando se les acabo el aire la bajo despacio.

-VOY A SER PAPÁ DE NUEVOOO -me haces muy feliz mi amor te amo.

-yo también te amo, mi amor.

-gracias princesa por hacerme tan feliz.

* * *

><p>una hermosa pelinegra de ojos violetas estaba sentada en una banca mirando de lejos a su pequeña y a la pareja que venia con ella, se miraban tan felices y así seria de ahora en adelante, felicidad para su mejor amiga y su querido Darien. Su pequeña crecería sin tristezas ni dolor. Ahora si podría marcharse y descansar en paz.<p>

-Rei; le hablo un chico de cabello largo castaño vestía de blanco igual que ella.

-Nicolas ¿que haces aquí?

-vine por ti ya es hora de irnos

-lo se, le dijo levantándose se giro hacia él y él le tendió la mano.

-es hora que los dejes seguir su camino mi ángel.

-van ha ser muy felices.

-si. van a tener una larga vida. ¿nos vamos?

-volveré a verlos, le dijo mirando a Hotaru de lejos.

-algún día sí

-Adiós mi hermosa niña te amo. le dijo caminando hacia el cielo.

su pequeña miro hacia el cielo en ese momento.-Adiós mamita te amo. le decía agitando su mano.

-Hotaru vamos a casa ya es hora de irnos.

-si papi vamos ya es hora de ir con las chicas. le dijo tomando la mano los dos.

-¿de quien te despedías princesa?.la niña sonriendo miro al cielo. -de un ángel mamá

No importan las tristezas,las lagrimas, ni la soledad que algún día tuve que pasar por llegar hasta donde estoy el día de hoy. Si volviera a nacer pasaría exactamente por lo mismo. para estar junto a ti. Te amo mi princesa y te amare por toda la eternidad.

FIN

* * *

><p>chicas (os) espero que les haya gustado este epilogo me costo mucho escribirlo, por que no quería soltar estos personajes el nombre de esta historia es de una canción de camila ENTRE TUS ALAS hay que les puedo decir. este ciclo se cierra pero sigo con mis otras historias.<p>

Perdónenme por la tardanza ya no vuelvo a fallarles por tanto tiempo.

Gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes que tubo el tiempo de leerme, de esperarme, de dejarme un comentario o una alerta.

Las quiero chicas, espero y me sigan apoyando con mis otras historias.

Les prometo nunca dejar una historia ala mitad abandonada.

mil gracias a todas.

**Mony**


End file.
